Parenthood
by Midnight Club
Summary: Luke takes over as parent to Faith, Natalie and Ethan with the help of Reid after the death of Lily and Holden.
1. Chapter One

The weather was perfect. Just enough wind to send a slight chilly through the group gathered around the two coffins being lowered into the ground in the Oakdale cemetery. Men, women and children stood around, all wearing black. Tears running down most faces. Sniffling came from all the women and children. After the coffins were lowered into the ground and everyone said their goodbyes, everyone started leaving.

Reid turned to Luke, who was standing next to him. Natalie and Ethan were standing in front of them. Faith was on Luke's other side. She was holding Natalie's hand. Both girls were crying. Ethan was not because he was still too young to fully understand what was going on around them. Luke could sense Reid looked at him and turned to him as well.

"Ready?" Reid asked, almost in a whisper.

They were the last five still standing at the graves. Everyone else were already heading back to their cars. Luke nodded then turned to Faith, who understood. She started walking Natalie to Luke's car. Luke bent down and picked up Ethan, who wrapped his arms around Luke's neck and laid his head against his shoulder. With his hand on Luke's lower back, Reid walked with Luke back to the car. Faith and Natalie were already inside the car and buckled in by the time they reached the car. Luke put Ethan down who climbed right in and Natalie helped him get buckled in. Reid then turned Luke to look at him.

"I'm going to get some things from Katie's and then I'll be right over for the night."

Luke appeared to smile, not big but Reid knew there was a smile there. He also nodded. He didn't say anything. He didn't feel like he could talk, in fear of finally just breaking down and he wanted to be strong for his younger siblings. Reid leaned in and kissed him softly before turning and heading for his own car.

The drive home was in silence for the Snyder siblings. When they returned to their mother's home, Natalie and Ethan ran inside. Natalie ran straight to her room while Ethan went to watch TV in a room off from the living room. Faith took her time walking to the door with Luke right behind her.

"How are you holding up, Faith?" Luke finally spoke.

"How do you think?" Faith spat out, turning to her older brother, "We just lost Mom and Dad and they are not coming back this time."

Luke could feel the tears in his eyes but he held them back. He did not want to cry, not again. He had already done enough of that the night before while alone in the house. He had sent his younger siblings to the farm to stay with the rest of the family. His grandmother Lucinda had suggested that she should take Natalie and Ethan and possibly Faith to stay with her but Luke didn't want that. He wanted to take care of them. He just thought that a night with the rest of the family would allow them to feel a little normal for a little longer.

Before Luke could say anything else to Faith, she had her arms wrapped around him. He quickly hugged her back. They stood like that for a few minutes while she cried and Luke didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say to comfort her just yet. Finally they pulled away and both headed inside. It was getting late and Luke knew they were all getting hungry. They had enough food from everyone in town to last them for months so he went into the kitchen, picking something out of the fridge and getting it into the oven. He turned around to find Faith getting out plates to set the table.

"Set one for Reid, he should be here soon." Luke remembered to tell her.

She nodded and grabbed a fifth plate. Luke stayed in the kitchen while Faith was now back out in the dining room setting the table. Luke was leaning up against the counter, his hands on the marble counter tops and his head leaning against the cupboard above the counters. His eyes were closed and he was breathing slowly. He never thought this day would come, at least not so soon. Or course, every child expects their parents to be around forever.

He didn't know how long he just stood there when someone touched his back. He knew right away that it was Reid. He almost smiled again but didn't. He turned around and looked right at Reid before Reid pulled him into a hug. Luke did not see something like that happening. They had really only been together for a month or so and Luke knew Reid didn't really do things like what was happening now.

"How are you holding up?" Reid whispered in his ear.

Luke didn't know what happened but he just started laughing.

Reid pulled back to look at him like he was going crazy, "What?"

"Nothing." Luke shook his head, "I asked Faith the same thing when we got here. She got a little angry at me for asking the question and then she hugged me." he had finally stopped laughing, "But to answer your question. I'm not holding up. I'm falling apart."

"Doesn't really seem like you are." Reid cocked his eyebrow.

Luke almost started laughing again, "I'm slowly falling apart. I'm trying to stay strong for Faith and Natalie and Ethan. But, I'm about ready to snap."

"You're not the type to bottle your emotions, Luke. They may even feel better if you were to cry or scream or yell." Reid hand his hands on Luke's forearms, "Hell, break something. Hit someone."

"Please don't tempt me." Luke laughed slightly again.

"Come on, I'll let you take a swing at me if it'll make you feel better."

"Why would I do that?" Luke looked hurt Reid would even suggest something like that.

Before Reid could say anything else, the timer that Luke had set for the food to be done went off. Reid helped him with the food while Faith went to collect Natalie and Ethan. The five of them sat around the table in silence while they ate. Luke, Faith and Natalie pushed their food around their plates more then ate. Reid and Ethan on the other hand, were just about stuffing their faces with whatever food was within reach of them. After they had all finally finished, Reid and Faith cleaned up while Luke got Natalie and Ethan to bed. It took a good twenty minutes to get them both ready and to sleep. When he returned downstairs, Reid was sitting on the couch.

"Where's Faith?" he asked, sitting down next to him.

"Something about going to the farm for the night." Reid replied, "She took her bike I think."

Luke just nodded, "I knew she would end up back at the farm. It's where she's been living for the past couple of months anyway."

"So, how are Katie and Jacob?" Luke asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Good considering everything that has happened."

They fell silent again before Reid stood up and held out his hand for Luke.

"Come on. You need to get some sleep."

Luke took Reid's hand and allowed him to help him to his feet and back upstairs. They both changed into something better to sleep in before both climbing into Luke's bed. Reid laid on his side, facing the middle of the bed while Luke did the same on the other side. Luke then scooted closer to Reid, burying his face into Reid's chest. Reid wrapped his arms around Luke and waited for Luke to fall asleep before he closed his eyes and fell asleep as well.


	2. Chapter Two

Reid woke to the sound of something smashing. He took a minute to remember that he had spend the night with Luke, in Luke's bed but of course nothing had happened between them during the night other then sleeping. He noticed that Luke was not curled up against him anymore and thought that he was probably just downstairs fixing breakfast for his siblings or something. He was just about to go back to sleep when he heard cursing and running water. Rolling over in bed, he could see the light in the bathroom off to the right of the bed was on and the door was ajar. He glanced at the clock on the table. It was only four in the morning.

"Luke?" he moaned after a few more swear words escaped from the bathroom.

"Yeah?" Luke called back, his voice sounding a little strained.

"Why are you swearing?"

"I uh, well." Luke stammered, "I took your advice to break something."

Reid sat up in bed, "What did you break?"

"Well, the mirror." Luke replied, "And I think my hand."

Reid was out of bed and at the bathroom door, making his way in within a minute. Luke was now sitting on the side of the tub, wearing only a pair of boxers. Reid remembered he had on sweats and a t-shirt when they had gone to bed. He looked at the mirror and saw that it was just about shattered. Pieces where all over the floor and in the sink. The water was still running. He looked back at Luke and frowned. Luke had a towel wrapped around his right hand. He could see a mixture of blood and water dripping onto the floor between Luke's legs.

"What were you thinking?" Reid asked as he grabbed another towel.

"Well, I couldn't sleep anymore so I was going to take a shower." Luke watched as Reid went through his medicine cabinet for something, "I looked at the mirror and snapped. I punched the mirror. Twice." he continued

"Once wasn't enough?" Reid asked, finding some guaze and tape.

"That stuff is old." Luke told him, "From when Noah was shot last year."

"It'll still work." Reid ignored the fact that Noah was mentioned, yet again.

Reid was now kneeling down in front of Luke and took Luke's towel wrapped hand into his own. He slowly pulled the towel off Luke's hand to check the damage Luke caused by punching the mirror, twice. It was not as bad as he thought it would be so he quickly went to work to clean and wrap his hand. He then stood up.

"Let me clean up in here and then you can get in the shower later." he told him, "Go back to bed for now."

"I can clean up." Luke stood, "Don't you have to work soon? I don't want you to be falling asleep while you're working or anything."

"Day off. Bob allowed me the weekend off." Reid told him, "I was going to tell you over the week and then everything with your parents happened."

"Oh." was all Luke replied

"Yeah. So, go back to bed. I'll clean up in here."

"Thank you." Luke whispered as he made his way back into his room.

Ten minutes later and Reid was curled up on the bed with Luke once again. And again, Luke tucked his head into Reid's chest and his breath evened out. Reid couldn't believe what had become of his life. He was caring for people, hell, loving people. Of course, he had not actually said anything of the sort just yet to Luke, but he wanted to.

Around eight in the morning, Reid awoke to find that Luke was again, not in bed. He rolled over to find him sitting at the desk, dressed in tight jeans and nothing else. He was staring at something on the desk. Reid quickly saw that it was a photo of Luke's parents. He got out of bed and walked up behind him.

"Feeling any better?"

Luke jumped. He didn't hear Reid get up or even walk over to him.

"Depends." Luke muttered, "I got a call earlier from my grandmother. Tom Hughes has the will of my parents. Everyone is coming over later today for the reading. I don't want Nat or Ethan here when that happens."

"I could take them." Reid said, "I was going to check on Katie again. I can take them with me for a couple of hours."

"Are you sure. I mean, this is what, the second time you've been around them?" Luke smiled up at him, "And the first time you were babbling and then told them they could have cake."

"It's not a problem, Luke. I'm sure Katie and I could keep them entertained for a few hours while all the grown-up Snyders read the will."

"Thank you." Luke stood and turned to Reid and gave him a kiss.

Reid moaned into the kiss before they pulled away from each other.

"Do you know if either of them are awake?"

"Please, they're little kids." Luke replied, grabbing a shirt, "Ethan is already watching cartoons downstairs and Natalie is probably eating a bowl of cereal while pretending to watch TV."

They made their way downstairs and sure enough, Ethan and Natalie were sitting in on the couch and were watching cartoons. Ethan was eating the marshmellows from his Lucky Charms cereal while Natalie was staring into the bowl of her Cookie Chrisps.

"Morning you two." Luke leaned on the back of the couch.

Natalie and Ethan turned to look up at him. A huge smile on Ethan's face but only a faint one on Natalie's.

"Listen. Reid is going to take you two to aunt Katie's for a couple of hours today to get away from everything and have some fun. Okay?"

"Okay!" Ethan was already excited.

Natalie just shrugged and turned back to her cereal bowl. Luke and Reid headed into the kitchen to fix themselves something to eat. Again, Luke didn't really feel much up to eating but Reid knew he had too because he had barely eaten anything the last two days.

Around noon, Reid took Natalie and Ethan and left the house. Within minutes, everyone started showing up at the house. First was Emma with Jack and Carly. Faith and Parker came in next. Luke didn't think they should be there either but didn't fight about it. After them was Lucinda with John Dixon. Abigail showed up just before Tom. Molly was the last one to show up. Luke didn't really know why she was there other then Holden being her fiance before he died. They all sat around the living room to get the reading of the will done and over with.


	3. Chapter Three

It didn't take long for people to find a seat. Luke sat in the chair just in front of the fireplace. Lucinda, Emma and Molly took the couch. The second chair was occupied by Carly with Jack sitting on the arm. Parker stood behind the couch between Lucinda and Emma while leaning on the back of the couch. Faith had made her way over to Luke and sat on the arm of his chair. Abigail stood next to Parker behind the couch, between Emma and Molly. Tom stood in front of them all with papers in his hand.

"Darling, what happened to your hand?" Lucinda asked, looking at Luke.

Luke saw everyone eye the bandage wrapped around his hand, "It's nothing. I punched the mirror in my bathroom this morning. I'm fine."

Tom was just about to start when the door opened and Aaron came walking in.

"Sorry, I didn't miss anything did I?" he asked, walking into the living room and standing next to Abigail.

Luke didn't even notice that Aaron wasn't there yet. He just wanted to get this over with.

"No, we were just starting." Jack told him.

Everyone fell silent again and all looked at Tom.

"Lily and Holden each had their own things to write into the will, as well as some combined things." Tom started, "We'll start with Lily's part of the will. She just updated this a few months ago."

There was a pause for a minute.

"Lily would like her shares of WorldWide to be given to her children, equally. They will not be allowed to touch them until they are twenty-one, and until then, Lucinda will hold them."

"I don't want any of it." Luke spoke up, "Give mine to Faith, Nat and Ethan."

"Are you sure, darling?" Lucinda asked

Luke nodded, not saying anything else. He didn't want to talk any more then he actually had to. A few more things were talked about with Lily's part of the will. All her personal belongings were to be given to charity, except for whatever her children wanted to keep. Once they were done with her part of the will, they moved onto Holden's.

"Holden didn't have much, other then his personal items, which he had given the same reasoning as Lily. Charity unless his children wanted to keep something." Tom stated

Holden had given the horses that he owned to Emma and his truck to Aaron. After everything else was squared away, they moved on to the most important part of the will.

"This is about the house and any children under the age of eighteen." Tom started, "The house is to go to Luke. If he would like to sell it or give it to someone else in the family, they are fine with that."

Luke shook his head, "I'll keep it."

"Alright. And lastly. About Faith, Natalie and Ethan and who Lily and Holden wanted to take care of them in case they no longer could. There is a list of three people in case the one person they truly wanted taking care of the children was not able to or does not think they could take care of them."

"Well, who is it already?" Carly blurted out.

"Wait, I want to stay at the farm with grandma Emma." Faith stated

"Who is on the other list?" Aaron asked

"The list consists of Lucinda, Emma and Jack." Tom told them.

"If we are the three on the back-up list, who did they choose to take them?" Jack asked

"Luke." Tom replied

There was silence for a minute.

"Luke has too much going for him." Lucinda finally spoke up, "I will take Natalie and Ethan. Faith can stay at the farm with Emma if she wishes too."

"Lucinda, this is Luke's decision," Emma spoke.

"Dear Emma." Lucinda replied, "Luke is young and still growing himself. He has the foundation and shipping companies to worry about. He can not take care of two young children as well."

"Grandma is right." Luke retorted, "This is my decision."

Everyone lookd at him.

"I will allow Faith to stay at the farm because that is what she wants."

"Good, good." Lucinda nodded, "And I will take Natalie and Ethan."

"No." Luke shook his head, "I will."

"Luke darling."

"Stop Grandmother. Mom and Dad wanted _me_ to take and raise them. That is what I am going to do. Of course, I will need help and that is where everyone else will come in but I will raise them like they wanted me too."

"Are you sure, Luke?" Jack asked, "Carly and I could take them. We have a little more experience with children."

"As do I." Lucinda added

Luke snorted, "I've been helping raise them and Faith since I can only remember. I think I can continue to raise them."

"Luke, we're just trying to look out for you too." Carly added

"I know. And if I need help, I'll ask one of you." Luke replied, "But I want to do this."

After a little more talking from everyone about it, they finally settled down. The reading was over so Tom left. No more arguing went on as everyone sat and chatted a bit before all leaving one by one. Faith was the only one to stay behind with Luke.

"Are you sure you want to stay at the farm?" Luke asked her.

She nodded, "At least for now."

Luke hugged her, "You should get going then. Remember, if you need anything, just ask me."

"I will, don't worry." she smiled before heading out the door.

Luke, who had stood to hug everyone before they left, plopped back down in the chair. He pulled out his phone to call Reid and tell him everything. The phone only rang twice before Reid picked it up.

_"Hey, how did it go?"_

"Nobody cried." Luke replied

_"Good or bad thing?"_

"Depends really I guess." Luke added, "You can bring Nat and Ethan back now."

_"Yeah, about that." _Reid sounded hesitant, _"I can't find Natalie."_

"What! You lost my sister! How could you?"

_"Not lost persay. Just, I went to check on Ethan in the bedroom. He was taking a nap and when I returned, Natalie wasn't on the couch watching TV anymore."_

"Where are Katie and Jacob?"

_"Katie was in Jacob's room trying to get him to sleep."_

"Oh my God, Reid." Luke ran his bandaged hand over his face, "I can not believe you lost Natalie. She's eleven!"

_"Don't worry, Katie and I are looking for her."_

"Where are you?"

_"We just left the park. We're heading back to Old Town."_

"How long ago do you lose her?"

_"About twenty minutes ago."_

"AND YOU'RE JUST NOW CALLING ME!"

_"Calm down Luke. We didn't want to worry you."_

"It's a little late for that!" Luke was trying to calm down, "I just got custody of them and you lose my little sister."

_"Wait, you got custody of Natalie and Ethan? Why not one of your grandmothers?"_

"That is not important. We need to find Natalie before she is hurt or worse, Reid."

_"Katie and I are looking. I'll call when I find her."_

Luke didn't respond. Someone had just walked in the front door. It was Natalie, with Noah.

"No need to Reid. Noah just brought her in." he then hung up.

Luke stood up and Natalie ran to him.

"What were you thinking leaving Reid and Katie?" he asked, bending down to eye level with her, "You could have been hurt, Nat. Or worse."

"I'm sorry. They can't trying to get Ethan and I to have fun. How can I have fun when Mom and Dad are dead!"

Luke pulled her into a hug, "Why didn't you just call me. I would have had them bring you back here. Or you could have just told them you didn't want to have fun. Why don't you go upstairs. Listen to some music."

Natalie nodded and ran through the living room to the stairs. Luke stood back up and looked at Noah.

"Thank you." he said, "Where did you find her?"

"She walked into Al's diner. I bought her a milkshake before bringing her back." Noah replied, "How are you holding up?"

Luke laughed again, "I swear, the next time I hear that question, I really am going to snap."

Noah smiled, "Sorry."

"No, it's not your fault." Luke told him, "We just read my parents will. I got custody of Faith, Nat and Ethan."

"Wow." Noah was shocked, "Well, you probably are the best one to take care of them. Emma already has your aunt Meg to worry about still. Jack and Carly have their own children. Lucinda, well, she just. You know. And both Abigail and Aaron don't even live in town anymore and it wouldn't be right to take them away from the rest of the family."

"At least someone agrees that I'm what is best. Both Jack and Grandmother tried to reason with me that I am too young and too busy to take care of them."

"You've been taking care of them since you were what, five?"

"That's what I told them." Luke smiled, "But Faith wants to stay at the farm."

"Are you going to let her?"

Luke nodded, "It's what she wants. She wants to stay close with grandma Emma. She also told me that that is what she wants just for now. So over time, she'll probably come back and stay here."

"Or go off to college." Noah added

"Yeah, let's hope."

Suddenly Reid and Ethan walked in the door. Ethan headed straight for the couch.

"Is Natalie alright?" he asked

"She's fine." Luke replied, not making eye contact with him, "Thank you Noah for bringing her back home."

"No problem. I should get going." with that Noah was out the door.

"Are you mad at me?" Reid asked

"A little but Natalie would have disappeared from anyone. She didn't want to have fun." Luke replied as he started picking up all the glasses on the coffee table from everyone.

He headed into the kitchen, followed by Reid.

"So about you getting custody of your siblings." Reid started

"Yeah. Faith is staying at the farm for now but I am going to be raising Nat and Ethan." Luke sat the glasses in the sink and turned on the water to wash them.

"Are you sure that's what is best for them?"

Luke's head shot up, "What the hell are you talking about? Of course it's what is best for them. I'm their brother. My parents wanted me to raise them."

"Luke. You're twenty-three. You have your own life ahead of you still." Reid leaned against the counter facing Luke, "You have your foundation and the shipping company, which both keep your really busy most of the time."

Luke's grip on one of the glasses got even tighter and before he knew it, it was breaking and cutting his hand, the hand that was not already bandaged up.

"Damn it!"

"Let me see." Reid went to take his hand.

Luke pulled away, "I'm fine. Thanks for having confidence in me though." he walked around Reid to leave the kitchen, "Funny how the only person that believes in me is Noah."

Luke disappeared from the kitchen and headed upstairs to clean his bleeding hand, again. Reid walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch next to Ethan.


	4. Chapter Four

The car ride from the house to Katie and Reid's apartment was filled with silence. Natalie was sitting in the passenger seat while Ethan was buckled in behind Reid. He had agreed to take them from the house during the reading of their parents will for Luke. He was taking them to see Katie and Jacob and to try and keep their minds off of everything that had happened the past week. He knew that was not going to be hard for Ethan, since he was still to young to understand but Natalie was ever so quiet. She knew what was really going on.

They pulled up to the apartment and before the car was even turned off, Natalie was already out and running up the stairs and into the apartment building. He didn't even know if she knew which apartment was Katie's. Reid carried Ethan from the car and into the apartment. He was shocked to find that Natalie did know which apartment to go to. She was already sitting on the couch and watching TV. Katie was in the kitchen, feeding Jacob. Reid sat Ethan down on the couch and walked over to Katie, kissing her check. He then ruffled Jacob's hair before sitting down with them at the table.

"I didn't know you were babysitting them." Katie whispered

"Yeah. The reading of Lily and Holden's will is today." Reid told her, "Luke didn't want them to be around for that so I told him I would take them."

"That's nice." Katie smiled at him, "How is Luke doing?"

"Well, he's trying to stay strong for them." Reid replied, "But really early this morning he ended up punching the mirror in his bathroom. Thank god he didn't break his hand though."

"You need to keep a really close eye on him, Reid. If he is bottling his emotions, he may get the urge to drink and we all know that is not good."

"I know." Reid replied, knowing all about Luke's kidney transplant.

"So, what are we going to do with them?" Katie asked, turning to look at Natalie and Ethan sitting on her couch, "They can't just sit and watch TV all day, can they?"

"Well, I told Luke I would try and distract them into having fun." Reid told her, "I just don't really know how to do that. So, that's where you come in."

Katie looked at Reid who was smiling at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Okay, well. Have they eaten lunch yet?"

"Ethan has. Natalie still isn't much for eating like Luke." Reid told her.

She nodded, "Okay, I will make a snack they can munch on. There are some coloring books and crayons in Jacob's closet. Along with some board games. Go and get them."

"Jacob isn't even one yet. Why do you have all that stuff?"

"Brad's daughter Liberty use to live here." Katie replied, "She was sixteen but she still liked to color and play board games if she was really bored. I could never decide to throw them out."

"Well, they are going to come in handy now. Thank you."

Reid stood and headed for Jacob's room while Katie finished feeding Jacob. After getting him settled into his playpen in the living room, she made a snack for Natalie and Ethan. She then sat in on the coffee table and sat on the floor as Reid came out with a stack of board games and coloring books with crayons. He sat it all on the coffee table and was going to go sit in the kitchen when Katie pulled him down to the floor.

"Don't even think about it, Reid. You're playing with us." she smiled, "So, what do you two want to do first? We have _Life, Monopoly_ and _Checkers_. Or we can color."

"Color!" Ethan was excited once again as he fell to the floor and grabbed a coloring book.

Natalie slowly followed him and grabbed a coloring book for herself.

"Okay, coloring it is." Katie looked at Reid

They both grabbed a coloring book as well and they all sat in silence, just coloring. After much coloring and a game of Life. Ethan started yawning so Katie took him and Jacob to take a nap. Jacob was placed into his crib in his room while Ethan went into Reid's bedroom to sleep. After they were both asleep, she returned to the living room. Reid was in the kitchen, drinking a beer while Natalie was back on the couch, watching TV again. Katie grabbed a water from the fridge and sat at the table with Reid.

"She hasn't said a word all day." Reid told her, watching Natalie.

"She will when she is ready." Katie told him, "How is Faith coping?"

"Better then everyone else I guess." Reid shrugged, "I guess she stayed at the farm last night instead of at home with Luke, Natalie and Ethan."

Katie nodded, "Well, that is where she has been living."

"That's what Luke said."

"And how are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you and Luke just officially finally got together and this happens to Luke." she told him, "He's going to need you the most. But if he is bottling his emotions, trying to stay strong for his brother and sisters, he's going to snap soon and lash out. Probably at you. He's going to push you away time and time again probably, but I want to make sure you're going to be there for him."

"Of course I will." Reid replied, "I love him." he froze when he realized what he had just said, "Forget I said that. Luke is suppose to be the first one to hear that from me."

Katie was just smiling at him.

"Stop that. You're creeping me out."

She just kept on smiling, "I already knew you loved him. It was just nice to actually hear you admit it. So, you haven't told Luke yet?"

"No. I was planning on it this weekend but then everything with his parents happened and I don't think now would be a very good time."

"Now would be a perfect time, Reid. If he hears you say that you love him, it'll help him somehow."

"How exactly. It's not like me saying I love you to him is going to bring his parents back."

"No, but I still think it will help him in one way or another."

Another half hour passed of them talking with each other when Jacob started crying. Katie went in to check on him. Reid took one more glance at Natalie, who had seemed to have fallen asleep before he got up to go and check on Ethan. After making sure that Ethan was still asleep, he walked back into the living room. Natalie was no longer on the couch.

"Natalie?" he called, looking into the kitchen. Nothing.

"Natalie?" he yelled a little louder, checking Katie's room. Nothing.

Katie walked out of Jacob's room, "Why are you calling for Natalie?"

"She's gone."

"What do you mean she's gone?"

"I mean, I can't find her."

"Reid." Katie looked at the door, "The front door is open."

"Crap!" Reid pulled his phone out, "I have to call Luke."

"Wait, don't. We should find her first. No need to worry Luke and the rest of his family just yet. For all we know, she is just sitting outside."

"You better hope so." Reid headed outside to look for her.

Ten minutes later, he was running back inside.

"Grab Jacob and Ethan." he told Katie, "We've got to go looking through town."

Katie jumped off the couch and headed for Reid's room to wake up Ethan. Ethan came running into the living room, all bouncy and happy like he didn't even just take a nap but instead ate a ton of candy. Katie then came out with Jacob. They all headed out.

"Where should we look first?" Katie asked

"She's a kid. The park?" Reid asked

"Sounds good."

Within minutes, they were at the park. It was not that big so it only took them a few minutes to figure out that she was not there. They were just heading into Old Town when Reid's phone rang. He checked the caller id. It was Luke.

"Hey, how did it go?" Reid was trying to not sound panicked.

"Good or bad thing?"

"Yeah, about that." Reid looked at Katie who was watching him, "I can't find Natalie."

There was a pause, Katie knew Luke was still talking.

"Not lost per say." Reid replied, "Just, I went to check on Ethan in the bedroom. He was taking a nap and when I returned, Natalie wasn't on the couch watching TV anymore."

"Katie was in Jacob's room trying to get him to sleep."

"We just left the park. We're heading back to Old Town."

"About twenty minutes ago."

_"AND YOU'RE JUST NOW TELLING ME!"_

Katie flinched when she heard Luke screaming. Reid held the phone away from his ear for a minute before returning it to continue talking with him.

"Calm down Luke. We didn't want to worry you."

Another long pause from Reid to listen to Luke.

"Wait, you got custody of Natalie and Ethan? Why not one of your grandmothers?"

Katie's eyes widened. She didn't think that would happen.

"Katie and I are looking. I'll call when I find her."

There was another pause and then Reid closed his phone.

"He hung up on me. But I guess Noah found Natalie and she is back home." Reid said, turning to look at Katie.

Jacob was in Katie's arms while Ethan was holding her hand, munching on an ice cream they had bought him in the park. Reid was a little upset that Noah was even around still. He didn't like the idea, but he knew that Luke wanted to be with him and not Noah. That didn't change how he felt about the guy though.

"Take Ethan home. Make sure she is okay and that Luke is not upset with you." Katie told him.

Reid nodded, taking Ethan's hand from her and heading for his car. Katie decided to take Jacob home to get him back to sleep. They were not that far from the apartment so she decided it would be a good time to take a walk. Reid drove himself and Ethan home, quickly seeing Noah's truck in the driveway. He moaned as he and Ethan walked up the driveway and into the house.


	5. Chapter Five

Reid was still sitting on the couch with Ethan. They were just sitting there. Not saying a word. Reid didn't even know what Ethan had snuggled up to his arm but there he was, using Reid as a pillow. He didn't want to move but he suddenly heard a loud crash coming from upstairs. Followed by more crashing sounds. Ethan jolted up and looked at him with his wide bambi eyes, just like Luke's.

"Come on. Let's go see what Luke or Natalie are up too." Reid got off the couch.

Ethan grabbed his leg as they made their way upstairs. Reid quickly found that the noises were coming from Luke's room. Natalie was standing in her doorway, just a little ways down the hall, also wide eyed. Tears stains streaked her cheeks.

"Ethan, go stand with your sister."

Ethan bolted down the hall and hugged onto Natalie.

"You two just stay there okay." Reid told him.

They both nodded slowly. Reid slowly started opening the door to Luke's room. As he was stepping in, he saw a book flying at his head. He ducked just in time and the book flew into the hall and hit the other door. Reid fully stepped in and closed the door before having to duck from another flying book that hit the wall behind him.

Reid scanned his eyes around the room. The bed spread and pillows were on the floor. The matress was half off the actual box of the bed. The contents of the desk were scattered on the floor. Many of the picture frames were broken. Books were still being thrown everywhere. Papers were torn apart. Glass covered much of the room. Posters were torn in half on the walls. Another book came at him and hit him in the shoulder before he was even able to move out of the way.

"Luke!"

Luke looked up at him. His face had a mixture of emotions. Anger, hatred, sadness and something else that Reid could not really pinpoint at the time. He took a step closer to Luke, who just stood in the middle of the room. He reached out to take Luke into a hug but Luke put his hands up and pushed Reid away.

"No."

Reid took another step forward and again was pushed away.

"Luke." he said again, again taking a step forward.

This time he regretted it when he felt Luke's fist collide with his cheek. He stumbled back a few steps but stayed on his feet. He turned to Luke who now had a look of shock on his face and more tears in his eyes. Luke then fell to the floor, covering his face in his hands, which were both now bandaged up. It only took Reid a few steps to be in front of him again. He knelt down and wrapped his arms around Luke. Luke in turn, grabbed a hold of Reid's shirt with his fists and started crying more.

"I'm sorry." he mumbled into Reid's now tear soaked shirt.

"Don't apologize. I told you yesturday you could hit me."

"But I didn't want to. I shouldn't have."

"It's better then punching a mirror." Reid told him, trying to get him to laugh.

"I'm sorry for throwing Noah in your face like that."

"You were angry that I agreed with the rest of your family."

"Everyone is right though. I don't think I can take care of Natalie and Ethan."

Reid closed his eyes for a second before opening them again and pulling Luke so he was looking straight at him. Luke's eyes were all red and puffy.

"Listen to me. I was an idiot earlier." he told him, "You are the best person to take care of them. Lily and Holden, they were your parents too. Natalie and Ethan, they are going to need you the most because just like them, you are mourning the loss of your parents."

"But I..."

"No, listen to me. You're lucky. You have people to lean on through all this. I was Natalie's age when I lost my parents. I had nobody to help me through it."

"Why are you telling me this? I thought you didn't do sharing feelings and stuff?" Luke smiled

Reid smiled back at him, "Because. I want you to know. I am here for you. Weither you want to cry on my shoulder or punch me again. I am here. I will be here for you and for Natalie and Ethan. Hell, even Faith if she needs me."

Luke laughed this time.

"Luke, I..." Reid hesitated for a second, "I love you."

Luke stopped laughed but the smile stayed on his face. He lunged at Reid and kissed him passinatly. Reid more then welcomed the kiss as he fell back on the floor and Luke was on top of him. A minute later Luke pulled away, still smiling.

"I love you too."

Reid pulled him into another kiss before pushing him up so they were sitting, leaning again the end of Luke's bed.

"So, you decided you didn't like anything in your room?" Reid looked around again.

Luke laughed and looked at Reid, "Only one thing."


	6. Chapter Six

Luke walked out of his bathroom the following morning wearing a pair of jeans and an open button up shirt. His room was looking almost back to normal after his little tantrum he had the night before. All the posters on the walls were gone. All the glass was picked up and vacuumed. The books were restacked on his bookshelf and his bed was remade. At the moment, Reid was still sleeping. He was on his stomach, one arm hanging off the bed and the other stretched out over Luke's side of the bed. Luke sat down on his side and touched the back of his hand to Reid's now swollon and and purple cheek and eye. Reid flinched and Luke pulled away. Then Reid's eyes opened.

Luke smiled at him, "Good morning."

Reid smiled back, "Morning."

"How's your eye?"

"I'll be fine." Reid rolled onto his side to look at Luke, "And what about you?"

"I don't think I'll be throwing another tantrum today." Luke laughed

"Good. I'd like my eye to heal a little before you decide to punch me again."

"I'm really sorry I punched you. I was angry and you got too close."

Reid shook his head, "Stop apologizing, Luke. I already told you, I said you could punch me if it made you feel better."

"But it made me feel worse."

"Well then. Maybe we can have you punch someone else." Reid smiled, "Maybe Noah?"

Luke didn't reply. He just laid down on his side, facing Reid.

"Do you really have to go back to work tomorrow?" he asked

"Yes. We can't all be privledge to be our own boss and chose when we work."

"Well, you could ask Bob for a vacation."

"I don't do vacations."

"You don't do a lot of things but thanks to me, you have been."

"I have the rest of the day today to spend with you." Reid said, "And Natalie and Ethan." he added, "Let's not talk about this now."

Luke nodded, "Okay. So are we going to spend the day in bed or something?"

"Is that an invitation?"

"Not what you're thinking." Luke replied, "I still need time. But this time it's not because of Noah or us."

"I know." Reid nodded

Luke leaned in and kissed him. Reid wrapped his hand around Luke's neck to deepen the kiss before the pulled away and settled back down, just watching each other.

"Luke, you would tell me if you suddenly got the urge to drink, right?"

"Of course." Luke smiled, "Why wouldn't I? And may I ask why you're asking?"

"Just something Katie was talking to me about." Reid replied, "I just want to make sure that you don't do something stupid that would land you in the hospital and leave Natalie and Ethan. I also don't want to be stuck looking after them with anyone but you."

Luke's smile widened, "So you're really going to help me?"

"Luke, don't you remember me declaring my love for you yesterday? I also remember telling you that I am here for you and want to help you and your siblings."

They fell silent for a minute before Reid spoke up again.

"So, how are Natalie and Ethan from your little outburst last night?"

Luke smiled at him again, "They're alright. After tucking them in last night I apologized and told them it would never happen again and if it did, to call you."

Reid nodded, "Good idea."

Luke pushed Reid only his back and straddled him. Reid's eyebrows raised. Luke had never done that before, even after the last two nights they had slept together in the same bed. Luke's smile was still wide on his face as he pinned Reid's hands onto the bed and leaned in to kiss him. Their bodies were pressed up against each other.

"You are a tease, you know that." Reid mumbled into their kiss.

"What can I say," Luke pulled back to look at Reid, "It's fun to annoy you."

"It's not annoying." Reid reassured him, "But it does make it harder to allow you time."

Luke laughed before leaning back down to kiss him again. His grip loosened on Reid's hands and was surprised that Reid didn't try to flip them over. Instead Reid just moved his hands to Luke's waist. Luke's hands found their way to Reid's hair and he lightly tugged on it from time to time while they made out.

"Luuuuuke!" Ethan came running into the room.

Reid moaned as Luke pulled away from him but he didn't stop straddling Reid. Ethan came runnign in and jumped onto the bed, looking between Luke and Reid, who were both watching him, waiting for him to say something.

"Natalie and I are hungry. We want pancakes." Ethan finally spoke.

"Okay. I'll be done in five minutes, buddy." Luke replied

Ethan smiled before bouncing off the bed and running out of the room, leaving the door open behind him. Luke turned to looked back at Reid.

"Why can't Natalie make them cereal so we could stay up here?" Reid asked

"Our dad use to make pancakes all the time." Luke replied, rolling off of Reid and standing up, "I guess they just want to remember him," he added as he started buttoning up his shirt, "You can stay up here and sleep more or you can come and help."

"Make pancakes for your little brother and sister." Reid made a face, "Sure, why not." he got out of bed.

Reid quickly changed into jeans and his favorite maroon button up shirt and followed Luke downstairs and into the living room. Natalie and Ethan were sitting on the floor at the coffee table and coloring.

"Are we getting pancakes?" Natalie asked

"Wow, she spoke in front of me." Reid was shocked, "She didn't say a single word while at Katie's yesterday."

"Yes, Reid and I are going to make us all pancakes." Luke ignored Reid's comment for the time, "You two just stay in here and color."

Natalie and Ethan nodded and went back to coloring as Luke and Reid made their way into the kitchen. Luke started pulling everything out of the cupboards and setting them on the counter. He turned to Reid, who was leaning again the kitchen door frame, arms folded over his chest, just watching him.

"What?" Luke smiled

"Just, not use to actually seeing you do things like this. Normally you're always getting ready for a meeting or something that is not this."

Luke laughed, "Is that a bad thing?"

"No." Reid replied, "I just, I didn't know you could actually cook either."

"Well, how about you. Do you cook?"

"A little. Remember, I'm a take out type of person."

"Right." Luke nodded, "Well are you going to help me with these or are you just going to stand there and watch me?"

"Watching doesn't sound too bad." Reid smirked

Luke smiled back but didn't say anything. He just turned to the counter and started mixing everything to make the pancakes while the pan heated. With every move Luke made, he watched Reid out of the corner of his eye. Whenever he went to place something back into a cupboard above the counter, he would make sure he stretched his arm high enough for his shirt to unveal some of his skin.

It didn't take long until they were all sitting around the table, eating pancakes. Reid's were just about covered in maple surup that Luke was sure that's all he could taste. Both Luke and Natalie seemed to be getting their appatite back a little more as well, which made Reid happy. When they were finished, Natalie and Ethan decided to clean up. Just as they were finished up, there was a knock at the door. Reid answered. Katie walked in with Jacob.

"Hey, Reid!" she kissed his cheek, "Luke. How are you?"

"Good." Luke replied, kissing her cheek, "What's up?"

"Well, I know this is Reid's last day off before returning to work. I thought maybe I could take the kids to the park for a couple of hours, give you two some time alone." she smiled

"That would be great!" Luke replied quickly before Reid could say anything.

"Awesome." Katie turned to Natalie and Ethan who had just returned from the kitchen, "Come on you two. We're going to the park for a while."

Ethan started jumping up and down and was out the door before Katie and Natalie said goodbye to Reid and Luke. When they were gone, Luke and Reid sat down on the couch.

"Want to play some chess?"

"Sure." Reid replied

They set the chess board up between them. Reid allowed Luke to be white so he went first.


	7. Chapter Seven

"Checkmate."

Luke laid his head on the back of the couch, "I don't even know why I play with you."

"I'm too sexy not to." Reid replied with a smirk.

Luke smiled back, "Mind in the gutter is it, Dr. Oliver?"

"My mind is somewhere else but my boyfriend needs time, so I'm trying to ignore it."

"And how is that workin' for ya?"

"As well as can be expected." Reid replied, "Play again?"

"Are you going to let me win?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you love me!"

"That's your reasoning why I should let you win a game of chess?" Reid laughed

Luke shrugged, "What would it take? A kiss?"

Reid smirked again, "A kiss to win a game of chess, hmm."

Reid watched as Luke removed the chess board and pieces from the couch before he scooted closer to him. Luke was then straddling him once again. Reid's hands automatically went to Luke's waist. Luke's found their way to Reid's hair again as he leaned in and kissed him. It was deep and passinate. Luke opened his mouth just enough for Reid's tongue to slip inside. After a few minutes, they had to pull away to catch their breath.

"If you keep kissing me like that, there would be no need to play chess." Reid breathed out.

Luke smiled and leaned back in, pressing their chests together. Instead of kissing Reid on the mouth, he moved to the side of his neck. Reid tilted his head to allow him more skin access. Luke kissed, licked and bit slowly all over Reid's neck, even sucking on his earlobe. Every time Reid moaned, Luke smiled. He then used his forehead to moved Reid head to the other side so he could do the same thing to the other side of Reid's neck.

He felt Reid's hands slip under his shirt. Luke snaked his hands away from Reid's hair and moved to Reid's shirt. He slowly started to unbutton the shirt as he continued to kiss his neck. Reid moaned again. Luke felt Reid's hard on under him and he started laughing, pulling away.

"I think it's time for lunch."

He pulled away from Reid who just looked at him in disbelief. Luke walked around the couch and started heading for the kitchen.

"You might want to take care of that before Katie and the kids return." Luke called to him.

"Such a tease." Reid muttered as he just sat there.

Minutes later, Luke returned from the kitchen with two sandwiches.

"Not exactly one of your masterpieces, but here." Luke laughed as he sat down next to Reid and handed him one of the plates with a sandwich.

"Thanks." Reid replied, "Do you always tease like this?"

Luke laughed again, "No. Never. Why?"

Reid shook his head, "It's a huge turn on."

Smiling, Luke took a bite of his sandwich, "I consider it encouragement for you, not teasing."

"Whatever makes you feel better."

"Katie called. She is taking the kids to Al's for lunch before bringing them home."

Reid nodded, "So we have what, an hour?"

"About that, yes."

Reid sat his sandwich onto the coffee table before turning to Luke, "How about some more _encouragement_ then?" he smirked

"Oh, that wasn't enough?" Luke smiled back, also setting his sandwich on the coffee table.

Luke straddled him on the couch again and leaned in to kiss him.


	8. Chapter Eight

"Luke, we're going to be late!" Natalie came running into the living room.

"I know. Where's Ethan?" Luke grabbed Natalie's backpack from the couch.

It had been a little over a month since Luke took custody of Faith, Natalie and Ethan. Faith was still living at the farm but she would have dinner with them two or three times a week as well as hang out with Natalie and Ethan whenever she was not with Parker.

"Reid is helping him get dressed. Ethan wanted to wear his Halloween costume to school but Reid told him that he had to wait until Halloween."

Luke started laughing. For the past month, Reid has been helping Luke take care of Natalie and Ethan all he could when not working. He was not living with them but he was there almost all the time. Whenever he worked the night shift, he would return to his home with Katie and Jacob to sleep so he could have some peace and quiet.

Luke was giving him encouragement whenever they had time alone. In the bedroom whenever Reid spent the night, in the kitchen while cooking or whenever the young kids were with Katie or at the farm for a couple of hours.

Before Luke could say anything else, Reid came walking into the living room, carrying Ethan in his arms. Ethan was just started the first grade while Natalie was now a sixth grader. Reid sat Ethan down who ran up to the couch and grabbed his new backpack that he had picked out just a week before.

"Sorry I'm late." Faith walked in the door with her backpack.

She had told Luke she wanted to go with them to drop Natalie and Ethan off. Faith was now a senior in high school. Reid would not be going with them because he had to be at the hospital for work soon. After Luke dropped his siblings off at school, he made a trip to Java for himself before heading into the office at his foundation.

He had started working at the foundation and Grimaldi shipping two weeks ago and was still working on catching up on what he had missed the month he was away. Around lunch time, he ran to Al's to get food for him and Reid and took it to the hospital. He only had to wait in Reid's office for a few minutes before Reid walked in.

"Hey." Reid kissed him before sitting on the couch with him, "Almost caught up at the foundation or shipping yet?"

"Almost." Luke replied as they started eating, "So, Ethan really wanted to wear his Halloween costume to school today?"

Reid nodded, "He wanted to show off his little doctor uniform."

"It's only September, I don't know why you took him to buy the costume so early."

Reid shrugged, "Never too early to get them a costume. Easier then waiting until last minute like everyone else, right?"

"I guess." Luke replied, "So, are you going to be going with us trick or treating?"

Reid winced, "Not really my thing."

Luke just looked at him, "You're working, aren't you?"

"Yeah. Chris wants to go with Katie to take Jacob so I'm taking his shift."

"That's fine. It's only Halloween. Not a major holiday anyway."

"So, any more urges to drink?" Reid turned on the couch so he was facing Luke.

Luke shook his head, "No."

_Luke sat on the couch, home alone. He was leaning forward, his elbows on his knees. His hands were folded together and resting over his mouth as he just stared at the glass bottle in front of him. It had almost been a month since the death of his parents and nothing like this had happened. He was still lashing out from time to time but this was the first time he was wanting to drink. He had been sitting there for over an hour, just staring at the bottle on the coffee table right in front of him. Faith had taken Natalie and Ethan to the farm and Reid was at work. He knew he should have called him right away but something stopped him. Finally, he grabbed his cell phone that was sitting on the coffee table next to the bottle and opened up a new text to send to Reid._

_ i need you _

_It was only a minute later before he got a text back, what's up? _

_ been staring at a bottle for over an hour _

_ on my way, at home? _

_ yes _

_Luke sat his phone back down on the table and resumed his original place on the couch, just watching the bottle. It was only fifteen minutes before Reid was walking in the door. He walked right over to Luke and sat down on the couch next to him. He didn't say anything. He just looked from Luke to the bottle on the table and back at Luke._

_"What brought this on?" Reid finally asked_

_"I was pouring it all down the sink so I wouldn't drink." Luke replied, "Next thing I knew, I was sitting here, just staring at it."_

_"Have you?"_

_Luke shook his head, "No. I've just been sitting here."_

"So, see you tonight?" Luke stood as he cleaned up from their lunch.

"Possibly." Reid replied, also standing, "I've got to go. I'm already running behind."

They kissed and Reid left. Luke finished cleaning up before he also left. He had to return to the fondation to get a little more work done before he had to pick up Natalie and Ethan from school. Faith was getting a ride from a friend back to the farm.

After picking Natalie and Ethan up and returning to the house, they all sat around the coffee table, talking and playing board games. It was about four o'clock when they decided to make dinner. Luke didn't know if Reid was going to be there until he got a text from him.

emergency surgeries, see you around 1

Luke quickly texted back, door will be unlocked

He didn't get another text back so he knew Reid was running into surgery as he texted. He was shocked that after surgeries that late, Reid was going to be coming over and not returning to Katie's to get a good nights sleep before returning back to work the next morning. He didn't think about it though while he, Natalie and Ethan worked together to make their dinner. They ate in almost silence.


	9. Chapter Nine

It was going on one in the morning when Reid finally got out of the back to back to back surgeries that he had been in. He was sore from standing so long and he was tired and hungry. He was thinking about just texting Luke and telling him that he was just going back home to sleep for the night but he thought against it. He wanted to see Luke. After changing out of his scrubs, he made his way to Luke's. Like the text had said, the door was unlocked when he got there. After walking in, he locked the door and headed up to Luke's room. He was surprised when he saw the door open and a light on. Walking in, Luke was sitting against the head of the bed with his laptop on his lap. He had headphones in and glasses on. They had been together for over two months and Reid had never seen Luke with glasses on before. He just stood in the doorway, looking at him for what seemed forever before Luke looked up from whatever he was reading and smiled.

"How long have you been standing there?"

Reid shrugged, "I didn't know you wore glasses."

"Oh, just for reading late at night." Luke took them off.

"Don't. Keep them on." Reid sat on the other side of the bed and looked at Luke, "You look hot with them on."

Smiling, Luke put the glasses back on.

"So, what are you reading?" Reid asked, taking another look at Luke before turning his attention to the laptop.

"Just something from the foundation." Luke replied, closing his laptop and setting in onto the floor before turning back to Reid, "So, how was surgery?"

"Three back to back. It was hell. But they are all going to live, thanks to me."

"That's good."

"Yup. So, do you always stay up this late when I'm not here?" Reid smirked

"Yes because you know I can not sleep unless you are here with me, Dr. Oliver." Luke teased

"Damn right."

"May I ask why you are here? I would have thought you would go home to sleep."

Reid shrugged again, "I thought about it but I wanted to see you."

"What, our little lunch together wasn't enough?"

"Oh, it was more then enough. I just wanted more." he smiled

Luke laughed, "Is that right. Is that your way of saying you're starving and that I should fix you something to eat?"

"Depends, you're not going to fix one of your so called sandwiches again are you?"

"That hurts." Luke got up from the bed, "Stay here. There was food left over from dinner that I can heat up for you."

"I don't plan on going anywhere." Reid smirked again as Luke left the room.

Ten minutes later, Luke returned with a plate of grilled chicken and potatos. Reid took the plate from him as he sat back down on the bed next to him. Reid scarfed down the food within minutes before setting the plate on the nightstand and turning back to Luke.

"Not bad." he smiled, "You know, there was something I forgot to do when I got here."

"Oh yeah, what was that?"

"This." Reid leaned in and kissed Luke, who quickly deepened the kiss that tasted like grilled chicken, potatos and Reid.

Luke moaned into the kiss before he moved and straddled Reid on the bed, who moved them into the middle of the bed so they wouldn't fall off. Reid's hands automatically moved to Luke's waist just like every other time they found themselves in this position. Luke's roamed up Reid's chest to the buttons on his shirt and he started to unbutton them slowly. Reid's hands found their way under Luke's shirt, roaming his own hands over Luke's heated skin. Just as he was about to lift Luke's shirt off, Natalie started yelling for Luke. Luke pulled away and Reid moaned.

"It's for the best." Luke smiled before getting off Reid and the bed to go and see what his little sister wanted, "I'll be right back." Reid just nodded

Luke walked down the hall to Natalie's room. Her door was ajar and he could see that her nightlight glowing. Pushing the door open, he walked inside. Natalie was sitting up in bed and coughing.

"Hey, hey, hey." he walked over to her bed and sat down on the edge, "What's wrong." he felt her forehead with the back of his hand, she was burning up, "Oh my God. Natalie, you're burning up. I'm going to get a cold washcloth and some medicine."

She just nodded as he got up to head for the bathroom, just across the hall. As he was coming back out of the bathroom he saw Ethan standing in his doorway.

"Ethan, go back to bed." he whispered before entering Natalie room.

After giving Natalie the medicine and checking her tempature, he laid the cold washcloth over her forehead after she laid back down in bed. He stayed with her until she fell asleep almost fifteen minutes later. He went to check that Ethan was asleep again, which he was, before returning to his room. Reid was sprawled out and looking to be sleeping. Luke sat down on the edge of the bed, his back to Reid.

"What's wrong?" Reid mumbled as Luke finally took his glasses off.

Luke laid down on his back, "Natalie's sick. I gave her some medicine and got her back to sleep but I don't know how bad it's going to be."

"What was her temp?"

"Higher then normal but not bad."

Reid nodded into his pillow, "Wait until morning and I'll check her."

"Thanks."

They curled up together like every other night when they spent together and fell asleep.


	10. Chapter Ten

Luke was still sleep when Reid walked back into the room. It was going on seven in the morning and he needed to get to work in a little over an hour. Smiling, he sat down on the edge of the bed next to Luke. He ran his hand through Luke's hair, which was starting to grow out again. He liked Luke with the shorter hair but he had to admit, Luke looked hot with his longer, blonde locks. Luke stirred but stayed asleep. Reid leaned down and lightly kissed him, which got a soft moan out of Luke. Laughing, Reid kissed him again. This time, Luke hand moved to the back of Reid's neck to deepen the kiss.

"Well, good morning." Reid pulled away.

Luke slowly opened his eyes, a smile on his lips, "Morning."

"I've got any hour before I have to return to work." Reid told him, "I just checked on our little Natalie and her fever is going down. I think it's just a little cold."

The smile on Luke's face grew wider. It actually scared Reid a little.

"What?"

"You just said 'our little Natalie'." he slightly laughed

"I did not." Reid had a small smile on his face, "So, are you going to get up?"

"Why? You're going to work, right. I'd like to sleep." Luke rolled to his side, away from Reid.

"Really." Reid laughed, climbing over Luke and laying down with him.

Luke's eyes were closed again but he was still smiling. Reid got right up against him, pressing their foreheads together.

"You're lucky it's the weekend."

"Why?" Luke asked

"Because, Ethan and Nat would be late for school because of your lazy ass."

Luke shrugged, "It wouldn't hurt to stay home from school for a day. And you love my lazy ass so don't say it like it's a bad thing."

Reid laughed, "I would never say such a thing." he then stopped laughing and got serious, "Listen. I know that it may just be a cold that Natalie has but maybe you should have Ethan stay at the farm for the next day or so. Just so he doesn't get sick too."

Luke nodded, "Mmmhmm."

"Would you like me to take him so you can keep sleeping?"

"Mmmhmm." Luke nodded again.

Rolling his eyes, Reid kissed Luke once more and rolled off the bed. Ethan was in his room playing when he walked in.

"Weid!" Ethan jumped to his feet, "What's for breakfast?"

"Listen, Kiddo." Reid knelt down so he was eye level with the five year old, "Natalie has a cold so Luke and I think it's best if you go and stay at the farm with grandma Emma and Faith. Does that sound like fun?"

"Yeah!" Ethan almost yelled

"Great. Why don't you pack some clothes in your over night bag and I'll be right back."

"Otay!" Ethan ran to his dresser.

Reid stood back up and left the room. He knew that Luke was out of it when they were talking and he didn't want him to freak out when he actually did get up that Ethan was not there so he reentered Luke's room and walked over to the desk. He grabbed a pen and a piece of paper, scribbling down that Ethan was at the farm so he wouldn't get sick from Natalie. He then sat the piece of paper on the bed before returning to Ethan's room.

"Ready to go?" he asked him.

"Yeah." Ethan nodded

Reid grabbed his over night bag and backpack and they left. After dropping Ethan off at the Farm and explaining to Emma, who was fixing breakfast for those that liked to sleep in, and getting a free breakfast to go, Reid headed for the hospital.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Luke had just walked into the living room for what seemed like the hundrenth time that morning. It was now going on around ten. Reid had left with Ethan around eight and Luke only got about fifteen more minutes of sleep before Natalie woke him up. He didn't mind but for the past two hours now, he was running back and forth between Natalie's room, the kitchen, the bathroom and the couch. He could not remember the last time one of them ever got sick. He had just had to shower and change after Natalie eneded up throwing up on him. Walking into the living room, Faith was sitting on the couch, flipping through an old magazine.

"I didn't hear you come in." he said, sitting down next to her.

She laid her head on his shoulder, "You were in the shower. Grandma sent me over with some soup for Nat and sandwiches for us for lunch later."

"So you're staying here for a while?"

Faith nodded, "I think I want to move back."

"Really?" Luke smiled, he had been waiting, hoping she would decide to move back in with them, "When?"

"Today." Faith replied, "I haven't seen much of you or Nat or Ethan. I miss you all."

"Never would have thought I'd hear that from you." Luke laughed, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, "We'd be glad to have you move back in here."

"Good, since my bags are already packed at the farm." Faith told him, "Uncle Jack is going to bring them over later tonight."

"Great. That means you can help me take care of Nat for the weekend."

Faith snorted, "You're the parent now. Not me."

"But she is your sister too." Luke replied

"So, what was up with Reid bringing Ethan to the farm this morning?"

"I was still sleeping when we decided that Ethan would be better at the farm so he didn't get sick too." Luke told her.

"You know. I would never have thought he would be one to become a family man. I thought he would run for the hills after you decided to take custody of us."

Luke sighed, "Want to know a secret. I'm still waiting for him to leave."

"He wont."

"How do you know?"

Faith looked up at him, "Luke. It's been almost two months. In his free time, he's here. He took Nat and Ethan shopping for new backpacks and Halloween costumes because you had an emergency meeting at Grimaldi. Instead of making you get up to take Ethan to the farm, he dropped him off. I'm surprised you haven't asked him to move in yet."

"That is something I think would scare him off. I mean, we were only together for a month before Mom and Dad died. And then all this happened."

"But he is still here. That has to count for something."

"Yeah, I guess it does." Luke laughed, "So, how are you and Parker?"

"Good. I really like him, but he's still hung over Liberty."

"Give it time."

Faith looked up at him again, "How'd you get over Noah?"

Luke laughed again, "I didn't. I just learned to move on because I fell out of love with him and in love with Reid."

"So, you still love Noah, just you're not in love with him?"

"Yeah." Luke nodded, "I'd like to be friends with him still, if we can get there."

"Noah would be an idiot not to be friends with you."

They fell into silence, but it was quickly broken by Natalie. Luke went to move to get up but Faith pushed him back down and stood up.

"I've got it."

Luke smiled as she headed upstairs to check on her little sister. Within minutes, she was back and curled up next to him on the couch again.

"How is she?"

"Runny nose, cough." Faith replied, "She's looking a little green."

Luke nodded, "She's been throwing up all morning."

"Do you know how she got sick?"

"No but Reid says it's just a cold so we shouldn't really have anything to worry about. But if she starts getting worse, I might take her to Memorial."

Faith nodded, "Good idea."

They talked for a little longer before deciding to each lunch. Luke heated up the soup for Natalie which Faith took up to her. After lunch, Luke and Faith decided to play a board game with Natalie, who was wide awake now. It didn't take long for the game to end though because Natalie ended up gettin sick again. Thankfully, there was a waste paper basket for her to throw up in and not all over the board game on her bed. Luke gave her more medicine and both he and Faith stayed with her until she was sleep again before heading back downstairs to watch some television. While Faith was watching TV, Luke was on his laptop, finished up the reading he had been trying to do all morning and last night.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Luke and Faith stood in the hall at Memorial. It was around five in the afternoon and Natalie had gotten worse. Her temperature had risen again and Luke didn't want to take the chance that it was more then just a silly cold so he had drove them to Memorial. The doctor was in with Natalie right now. Faith had stayed in there with her while Luke went to call their grandma Emma to tell her. He had then texted Reid, who had not replied so Luke knew he was probably in surgery or something. But now Faith was in the hall as well. Just then, Dr. Carroll, the doctor that was looking over Natalie came out of the room.

"Dr. Oliver was right. It's just a cold, but it's a little worse than he might have thought." Dr. Carroll told them, "You said her temperature had gone down this morning but then sky rocketed about an hour ago."

"Yes." Luke nodded, "I didn't want to take a chance that it was more then a cold so I knew I should bring her in."

Dr. Carroll nodded, "We'll keep her over night and keep her monitored."

"Thank you."

The doctor then walked off as a nurse came out of Natalie's room as well.

"Faith, mind sitting in with her. I'm going to see if I can get a hold of Reid again."

Faith nodded and headed into Natalie room. Natalie was sleeping again. Luke headed down the hall for Reid's office. He knew there was a calander in there that had a list of all his surgeries and their times so he would be able to see where Reid was at the moment. He walked into the office to find Reid sitting at his desk, typing away on his computer.

"Hey. I thought you were in surgery." he said, walking over to the desk.

"I was." Reid stopped typing to look up at Luke, "What's up? Natalie okay?"

"No. Her fever has gotten pretty bad. We brought her in about twenty minutes ago. I texted you but you didn't reply so I thought you were in surgery. I was coming to check your calander to see how long you would be."

"Sorry." Reid pulled his phone from his desk drawer, "I forgot to turn it back on. I just got out of surgery about fifteen minutes ago. How bad is it?" he stood and walked around the desk.

Luke followed him back out into the hall, "It's a cold like you said but Dr. Carroll things it may be a little worse then you initial thought."

Reid frowned. He hated being wrong. Especially since the now patient was Natalie Snyder.

"Dr. Carroll wants to keep her over night, so I'm stuck here for the rest of the day and all night." Luke continued as they walked down the hall, "Probably all morning too. It's a good thing Ethan is at the farm."

Reid grabbed Luke's arm and stopped him, "You don't need to stay tonight. I have the night shift. I can watch over her and if anything changes, I will call you right away."

Luke shook his head, "She's my sister. She'll be scared if she is here alone."

Reid knew he wouldn't be able to change Luke's mind so he just nodded and they continued down the hall to Natalie's room. Faith was sitting in the chair when they walked in. She smiled at them but then turned her attention back to the magazine she was reading.

"Faith. Would you mind staying with Natalie for a while. I need to go and get some things from the house. I'm staying here with her tonight and it'll get boring just staring at the walls."

"Sure." Faith replied, not looking up from the magazine.

"Both of you stay here. I'll go. What do you need?" Reid chimed in.

Both Luke and Faith looked at him.

"What?"

"Aren't you suppose to be working?" Faith asked

Reid shrugged, "I got off my shift about five minutes ago. I have until ten for my night shift. So again, what do you need?"

Luke smiled, "My laptop and a change of clothes. And Natalie's favorite stuffed horse that our dad gave her for her last birthday."

"Right." Reid headed for the door before turning back, "I'll need a key to get in if you locked the door."

"Oh, right." Luke pulled his keys from his pocket.

He quickly pulled his house key off the chain and handed it to Reid, who pocketed it. Reid gave him a quick kiss.

"I'll pick us all up some dinner from Al's as well." and he was out the door.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

It didn't take Reid long to return to the hospital. Walking into Natalie's room, he found Faith asleep in a chair in the corner and Luke dozing off in a chair next to the bed. He sat the bags of food from Al's on the wheeled tray at the end of Natalie's bed. The other bag from the house, he pulled Natalie's stuffed horse from it and sat it down on the bed next to her before setting the bag which now only had a change of clothes for Luke and his laptop on the counter off the the side. As he turned around, he found Luke smiling at him.

"Hungry?" he asked, going back to the food.

"Starving." Luke replied

"Should we wake up Faith?"

"Nah, let her sleep for a bit." Luke replied, "Just save her some food."

Before he could forget, Reid pulled Luke's key out of his pocket.

"Here you go." he went to hand it to him.

"Keep it." Luke replied

"What?"

"Keep it. You need a key to the house anyway." Luke shrugged, "This way, you can come in whenever without having to wait for someone to answer if the door is locked."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course." Luke smiled, "Reid, you're apart of this family now, wither you like it or not. And, it's not like I'm asking you to move in with us. Yet."

"It feels like I live with you." Reid smiled, sitting down in a third chair that had been brought in. He scooted the chair up next to Luke so their arms touched as they ate. "I mean. Half my clothes are in your room. I spend most of my free time there with you and Nat and Ethan."

"And now Faith."

"She's moving back in?"

"Yeah. She decided she missed us so Jack brought her things over just before we brought Natalie here."

Reid started laughing, "Ethan moves out of the house and to the farm and Faith moved out of the farm and back to the house. All on the same day."

Luke laughed with him, "Yeah but Ethan's stay at the farm is just until Natalie is better."

"Still. It's funny." Reid looked at him.

An hour later, Faith was awake and eating. Natalie was still sleeping, which was a good thing. She had curled herself almost into a ball, hugging onto her stuffed horse. Luke was still sitting in the same chair next to the bed, his laptop in his lap. He was even surprised to find that Reid had grabbed his glasses in case he needed them. Reid was not in the room anymore. He was still off work so he had decided to go home, shower and check on Katie and Jacob.

"So, you gave Reid your house key." Faith interputed Luke's reading.

Luke looked over at her. She had occupied Reid's chair now.

"Yeah. He was a little hesitant to take it though." Luke turned back to the laptop.

"But he did take it so that tells you something." Faith replied, taking a bite of her burger.

"And what would that be?"

"He is all in with you and this messed up family."

Luke laughed, "Yeah well. If he was hesitant to take the key, I don't think I'm going to ask him to move in with us any time soon."

"But you want him too?"

"Yeah. It would be nice." Luke turned to her again, "Earlier, after I gave him the key. I told him it wasn't like I was asking him to move in but then he stated that it felt like he already was because he is there all the time and half of his things are there."

"Then ask him." Faith replied, "Just tell him you would like him to move in, but he can decide when he wants to. That you wont push him to move in until he is ready."

Luke laughed again, "When did you get so smart?"

"I've always been smart." Faith smiled, "So, where is he anyway?"

"Katie's. He wanted to take a shower and check up on her and Jacob before his nightshift started or something like that."

"So you are both going to be here all night. No doubt he'll be here every hour to check on you and Nat. Good time to tell him." Faith said, going back to her food, "Uncle Jack should be here soon to pick me up. I'm going to stay at the farm tonight because I don't feel like staying in that big and creepy house all by myself."

"Good idea."

"Which one?" Faith asked, "Me staying at the farm or you telling Reid you want him to move in with us in the big and creepy house?"

Luke laughed, "Both."


	14. Chapter Fourteen

"What are you doing up?" Reid walked into Natalie's hospital room.

Luke was sleeping in two of the chairs that he had made into a make shift bed for himself. Natalie was sitting up in bed, playing with her stuffed horse. She looked up at him and smiled, but didn't say anything.

"Okay. How are you feeling?" he asked, going to get her a cup of water.

"Sick." she replied

Reid laughed, "Yeah, that's because you are my dear." he handed her the plastic cup of water, "How long have you been up now? It's four in the morning."

Natalie shrugged after taking sip of water, "I don't know. A while I guess."

"Why didn't you wake your brother up. Give yourself some company?"

She shrugged again, "Didn't want to bother him." she patted the edge of her bed, "And now you're here so I have company."

Smiling, Reid sat on the edge of the bed, facing her, "I can't stay long. I'm on shift tonight."

"That's okay." Natalie smiled back at him, "Luke told me earlier you brought this in for me." she held up her stuffed horse, "Thank you."

Reid shrugged, "Least I could do for a Snyder girl."

Natalie giggled. She and Reid fell silent when they heard Luke stir, but he stayed asleep.

"You must really love Luke." Natalie whispered

"Why do you say that? It's true, but why?"

Natalie smiled, "Because. You're here, helping him raise me and Ethan. Noah was suppose to be a part of the family. He was suppose to love us too, but I've only seen him twice since Mom and Dad died." she frowned

"Hey." Reid wiped away a tear that escaped her eyes, "I'm sure Noah does love you all still. It's just hard for him too. I'm sure that he'll be here for Thanksgiving or Christmas."

"How do you know?" Natalie was really on the verge of crying now.

"Well I don't." Reid replied, "But Luke will probably tell him that you all want him to come because you all miss him. He'll come just for you and Ethan."

Natalie smiled and the tears disappeared. She got up on her knees and hugged him for a minute before settling back down in bed.

"Okay. I'm going to head back to work." Reid told her, "You should get more sleep. If you're much better later today, you may be going home."

Natalie smiled. She had the biggest smile he had ever seen. Even bigger then Luke's. He smiled back before getting off the bed and heading for the door. Natalie took one more look at her older brother before snuggling back into the hospital bed and closing her eyes. Out in the hall, Reid took a deep breath. He could not believe he had just talked about Noah like he was the greated man in the world. He took another deep breath before heading down the hall to go and check on his real patients.

Later that morning, Luke and Faith were sitting in the room when Natalie woke up again.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Luke smiled at her, "How are you feeling?"

"Better." Natalie whispered, yawning as she sat up.

"Well. If you're healthy enough to get out of here before breakfast. Grandma Emma is making a feast at the farm." Faith told her.

Natalie's face lit up just as Dr. Carroll walked in the door.

"Goodmorning, Natalie. How are we feeling this morning?"

"Better. Can I go home now?"

Dr. Carroll laughed, "Let me just check to make sure. But I'm pretty sure you should be able to go home, yes."

Luke and Faith went out into the hall while Dr. Carroll checked over Natalie.

"I'm calling Grandma to tell her Nat might be coming home." Faith pulled out her cell phone.

Luke nodded but didn't say anything as he saw Reid walked up to him, no longer in scrubs but jeans and a shirt.

"How's Nat?" he asked, kissing Luke's cheek.

"Dr. Carroll is in there now. If she gives the OK, Natalie is free." Luke told him, "We're all going to go to the farm for a breakfast if that is the case. Care to join us if you're off?"

"How can I turn down food?" Reid replied

Luke laughed as Dr. Carroll walked out of Natalie's room.

"Let me just get her discharge papers and you can all go home." the doctor said, "If her fever returns, bring her back. And here is a perscrition for medication she should take with food." Dr. Carroll handing Luke a piece of paper, "You can fill it at the parmecy downstairs before you leave the hospital."

Both Luke and Reid nodded and the doctor walked away. Faith, who had walked down to the other edge of the hall, came walking back up to them, stuffing her phone back into her pocket.

"Is she good to go?" she asked

"Yup!" Luke replied

They all went into the room to find that Natalie was already dressed. Reid had brought her some clothes the night before when he had found out it was possible that she would be able to return home this morning.

"Ready to go?" Luke asked her.

"Yes, yes yes!" Natalie grabbed her stuffed horse from the bed.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Natalie and Ethan came running into the living room clad in their Halloween costumes. Ethan was dressed as a doctor, lab coat and real stethoscope. Natalie was a fairy, glitter and all. Luke, who was leaning against the couch for them, was not dressed up. He was just going to take them through Old Town and then drop them off at the farm for the night.

"You two ready?" he clapped his hands together and stood up straight.

They grabbed their soon to be full candy bags and were about to pound out the door with Luke right behind them when the door opened and Reid walked in.

"Good, I didn't miss you." he smiled down at Natalie and Ethan.

"What are you doing here?" Luke asked

"I'm going with you." Reid smiled at him, "Bob decided to give the shift I took from Doogie to another doctor who I guess hates Halloween."

"So, this wasn't your idea?" Luke laughed

"Even if it was, I will deny it."

"Can we go already!" Natalie grabbed Reid's hand and started pulling him back out the door.

Luke took Ethan's hand and followed them out. They made their way to Old Town, which was already packed full of kids running around and parents chasing them. Reid looked a little uncomfortable but when he looked at how happy Natalie, Ethan and even Luke were, his discomfort disappeared.

Natalie had finally let go of his hand and ran over to another girl who was also dressed like a fairy. It was their cousin, Sage. Ethan decided to follow her, leaving Luke and Reid to follow slowly behind them as they collected candy and chating with the other kids around them.

"They don't seem to be too upset that Lily and Holden aren't here taking them trick or treating." Reid said as he laced his hand with Luke's.

"Well, earlier I found Natalie sitting in their room at the house." Luke told him, "She was crying but I told her they were still with us even if they aren't physically here."

Reid just nodded before turning to Luke, "And you?"

"I'm okay." Luke nodded, "And before you ask. No, I have not had the urge to drink."

"I wasn't going to ask this time." Reid told him, "I trust you to tell me if you did."

"Right. So. Nat and Ethan are staying at the farm tonight."

"Really."

"And I was hoping you would stay at the house with me tonight." Luke stopped walking and turned to face Reid, "And not just to sleep this time."

Reid cocked his eyebrow, "Really? Are you sure you're ready?"

"Yes." Luke nodded with a smile.

Reid leaned in and kissed Luke, who wrapped his arms around Reid's neck.

"How long until we drop them off at the farm?" Reid pulled away.

Luke laughed, "About two hours. Or until they get tired."

It didn't take long for Ethan to fall asleep in Luke's arms. Reid was carrying Ethan's candy bag and the stethescope in one hand while holding Natalie's other hand as they made their way down the driveway of the farm. As they reached the porch, they could already hear many voices inside. They walked in to find Emma, Jack, Parker and Faith. Parker and Faith were dressed up and sitting at the table, a huge pile of candy between them on the table. Natalie took her candy and sat with them.

"I'll take him up to his room for you." Jack took Ethan.

"Thanks." Luke said

Reid sat the stethoscope and Ethan's candy bag on the table.

"Are you boys staying?" Emma, who was busy looking over everything she had baked for the day on the counter, asked.

"No. We're just going to head home for the night." Luke replied, kissing her cheek, "We'll be by tomorrow afternoon to pick them up."

"I can drive them." Parker piped up.

"Are you sure." Luke looked at him.

"I was already going to drive Faith back. I can take Nat and Ethan too." he replied

"Thanks. That would be great." Luke smiled

Luke and Reid said goodbye to everyone and headed out.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

After dropping the kids off at the farm, Luke and Reid had returned to the house but instead of going straight up to the bedroom, they decided to get something to eat, which caused them to start watching a movie and curl up on the couch.

Luke sat cuddled up against Reid. He had his legs tucked under himself while his head leaned back against Reid's left arm that was stretched across the back of the couch. Luke's own left arm was resting on his leg while his right hand was in Reid's lap, playing with Reid's right hand. Reid's legs were crossed and resting on the coffee table in front of them. The credits starting rolling of, _House on Haunted Hill 2_.

"That one was worse then the first." Reid said dryly.

Luke laughed, "The first of any movies with sequels are better."

"Yeah, well. The first one was pretty bad too."

"No it was not." Luke looked up at Reid with a smile.

"Only good part was the hot guy survived in the first one."

"You mean Taye Diggs?" Luke rested his head on Reid's shoulder again.

"Mmmhmm." Reid leaned forward to grab the remote from the coffee table, permitting a whimper from Luke.

Reid just laughed as he settled back down and Luke got comfortable once more.

"I don't want to move." Luke mumbled, his eyes closed.

"Then don't." Reid laughed, leaning his own head back and closing his eyes, "We don't have to do anything tonight. Like you said, when the time is right, it'll happen."

They fell silent for a minute before Reid felt Luke shift again. He didn't bother opening his eyes or moving to see what Luke was doing. Before Reid had time to react, Luke was straddling him on the couch. The only movement Reid did was moving his hands to Luke's hips while Luke started kissing down his jaw to his neck and collarbone. Reid moaned and felt Luke smile against his skin.

They would make out like this all the time so Reid was gladly excepting Luke's kisses as their lips met. Their tongues fought for dominance and Reid won. Luke pulled away only to dive back in and slowly nibble on Reid's bottom lip. Reid growled this time and Luke quickly went back to kissing him.

Luke's hands ran up Reid's shirt to his neck before reaching back down to the buttons on the shirt. He pulled away from Reid and looked down at his hands as he slowly unbottoned them one by one. Reid finally opened his eyes and lifted his head to watch Luke. When his shirt was fulled unbottoned, Luke snaked his hands back up Reid's stomach and chest, making the older man shutter slightly.

Luke leaned in, grinding closer to Reid and started kissing him again. There was another moan but neither knew who it came from and they didn't care. Reid snaked his hands under Luke's tight green shirt. Up his sides, making the younger man twitch. Reid laughed, remembering that Luke was ticklish. Slowly, he ran his hands back down his sides, causing Luke to twitch and grind against him again.

He did that a few more times, getting the same results each time before grabbing the bottom hem of Luke's shirt and pulling it up. Luke lifted his arms so Reid could pull the shirt off him before discarding it to the floor. Luke's hands found their way to Reid's shoulders, pushing his own shirt off them. Reid sat up slightly, making sure Luke didn't fall. His shirt was then off and accompining Luke's discarded shirt.

Reid's hands went back to Luke's hips while Luke ran his up and down Reid's torso. They were looking into each others eyes, daring each other to move first. Reid was the one to do so. Still sitting up straight, his back no longer touching the couch, he leaned closer to Luke and started kissing down his neck to his shoulder and moving south to his left nipple.

His hands moved around to Luke's lower back to keep him falling backwards when Luke's back arched to Reid lightly biting down. Luke hands found their way to Reid's shoulders and his nails dig into his skin. Reid hissed but neither stopped what they were doing. Reid's mouth them moved around Luke's chest to his other nipple and did the same thing. After a minute, he pulled away and looked at Luke.

"Bedroom?" Luke whispered

Reid smiled, "Are you sure?"

Luke didn't hesitate when he nodded and slowly slid off Reid's lap and stood up. His legs were shaking a little but he didn't care. He took Reid's hands and helped the older man off the couch before wrapping his arms around Reid's neck. Reid took hold of his waist and started pushing him backwards as they started kissing again.

They stumbled up the stairs and were now in the hall, just reaching the bedroom when he pushed Luke up against the wall near the door. He started kissing down his jaw to his neck and ear. He slowly sucked on Luke's earlobe. Luke tilted his head to give Reid more room and moaned deep in his throat.

Their bodies were pressed so close together that they could feel each other getting hard. Luke hands reached down to pull at the belt Reid was wearing. Reid then moved them into the bedroom, kicking the door closed behind him. By the time they reached the end of the bed, Reid's belt was on the floor and his jeans were unbuttoned and unzipped.

With a light push, the back of Luke's knees hit the bed and he fell back. He scooted up on the bed and was propped up on his elbows as he watched Reid slip his jeans down to his ankles and step out of them. Luke now had his feet flat on the bed. Reid climed onto the bed on his knees, moving so his body was between Luke's legs as he laid down on top of him.

Luke dropped from his elbows to his back, the top of his head hitting a pillow. Reid propped himself up slightly on his hands, which were on either side of Luke's shoulders. Luke's hands found their way to Reid's back, pulling him in to kiss again.

Reid suddenly pulled away and sat up on his knees. His hands went to Luke's belt and jeans. Quickly undoing them, he started pulling to get them off. Luke lifted his hips and Reid pulled both his jeans and boxers off, discarding them to the floor along now with his own boxers.

Reid took a minute to look over Luke's now naked body before moving back up to kiss him again. His tongue traced over Luke's bottom lip. Luke gasped and opened his mouth and Reid slipped his tongue inside.

Without warning, Luke flipped them around so now Reid was laying on his back on the bed and Luke was straddling him again. Smiling, Luke slid down, trailing kisses from Reid's mouth, over his chin and adam's apple to his chest and then his stomach. He teased with his tongue just above Reid's boxers, which was the only clothing that had still not been discarded to the floor. He then moved back up Reid's body and kissed him hard on the lips.

Reid took that time to flip them over again, "Tease." he whispered

He trailed open mouthed kisses down Luke's body. But when he reached his target, he didn't tease and took him fully in his mouth right away. Luke let out a gasp and bucked his hips up. Smiling inwardly, Reid ran his tongue up the underside of Luke's cock.

"Reid." Luke whinned

Reid knew exactly why he was whinning. He lifted his head, removing Luke's cock from his mouth with a pop. He moved back up his body and kissed him on the lips again while at the same time, finally removing his own boxers.

"Condom?" Reid asked, kissing him again.

"Bottom drawer." Luke muttered, his left hand moving up to the end table and hitting it on the edge, but he didn't seem to mind.

Reid chuckled, "Most people keep them in the top draw." he said as he reach down to the drawer, "Easier to get to that way."

Luke laughed with him, "Bottom one has a lock. Not a good idea with young children always coming into my room and going through everything."

"Which one found them?" Reid asked, "And why isn't the draw locked now?"

"Natalie and because I was planning on this happening tonight." Luke replied, a little sheepishly, "Now shut up and hurry up!"

"Bossy even in bed are we." Reid kissed him again.

"Mmmhmm." Luke kissed back.

Reid lubricated his fingers up, tossing the bottle on the bed next to them and the condom before moving his hand to Luke's hole. He teased him which caused Luke to push down against his hand. Smiling, Reid entered one finger into Luke. He was so tight and was not relaxed. He didn't move his finger in any further and leaned down over Luke.

"Relax." he whispered, his lips hovering over Luke's.

Luke instantly relaxed around him and Reid moved his finger in more just before entering a second and soon a third. Luke moaned and pushed down against him again. Reid continued to kiss Luke. His mouth, his jaw, his chest. Anything to keep his distracted and relaxed as he sisccered his fingers to open him up for him. He would curl his fingers just right and hit Luke's prostate, which would get Luke moaning in pleasure and also pushing down again and again.

There was another whimper from Luke when Reid removed his fingers which caused Reid to chuckle as he grabbed the condom. He quickly tore the wrapper open with his teeth and slipped it on. He grabbed the bottle of lube, quickly rubbing some over the condom before tossing the bottle again, this time it fall off the bed but he didn't care for it anymore.

He moved so he was lined up with Luke, who had his feet flat on the bed, pushed almost up against his own body. Reid leaned over him and kissed him as he slowly pushed his cock into Luke. He stopped momentarily for Luke to adjust before pushing in further.

As he moved in and out, getting faster as he moved, Luke wrapped his legs around Reid's waist. Luke was pushing down, moving with Reid now, using his legs on Reid's back to push Reid in further. Reid knew when he was hitting Luke's prostate because Luke's breath would hitch. Reid was watching Luke, who's eyes were tightly closed, his mouth gaped open.

"Open your eyes." Reid whispered

It took a minute but Luke was able to open his eyes and stare back at Reid. But it wasn't long until he was closing his eyes again and throwing his head back against the bed. Luke's hands flew up above his head where he fisted them around the pillow that was there. He quickly moved them to Reid's back, digging his nails in like he had before on the couch.

Reid reached his hand down to Luke's cock and slowly started to stroke him, getting faster as he slammed into Luke faster and harder. One last stroke and Luke was coming over Reid's hand. It didn't take Reid much longer before he was following. He ran his hand up Luke's chest as he collapsed onto him. Luke's legs finally slipped from around Reid's waist and back onto the bed.

They kissed as they slowly rode out their orgasms. Reid slipped out of Luke, took the condom off and tossed it into the waste paper basket next to the bed a minute later. He then laid on the bed, on his side, facing Luke. Luke rolled over so he was facing him.

"Worth the wait?" Reid smiled

"Definately." Luke smiled back, "And I don't want to wait long to do it again."

Reid laughed and wrapped his arm around Luke's waist, pulling him closer. He started slowly kissing him. They were in no rush, still having the rest of the night and all morning just to themselves before they had to return to their lives of work and raising Luke's siblings.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

"You were right when you said he didn't have much to move." Faith laughed looking at the two boxes in the living room.

"Half his things were already here to begin with Faith." Luke replied, also laughing, "But yeah. There would probably only be one more box if nothing of his was here already."

"Sort of sucks that the day he decides to move in here, someone decides they need brain surgery." Faith plopped down on the couch next to Luke.

"They didn't exactly decide they needed brain surgery." Luke said, "It's not like they woke up this morning and decided they should get in a car accident because they had not been in one all year."

"That reminds me." Faith looked at him, "You've gone a year without being hospitalized yourself."

Luke snorted, "The year is not over yet, Faith. Let's wait to celebrate."

Faith shrugged, "If you think about it, it already has been a year. Last time you were hospitalized was the hit and run last year. That was in March."

"Yeah. Something I'd like to forget, so thanks for bringing it up."

"Sorry. I'm just saying. It's a record for you."

Luke laughed, "Keeping count on when I'm hospitalized why?"

Faith shrugged again, "Just something I do for fun. Not fun that you're hospitalized all the time and we almost lost you so many times, but I don't know."

"You'll never lose me, Faith. You and Nat and Ethan are stuck with me forever." Luke wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Good and don't forget about Reid."

"Never could." Luke smiled

"So, did he really tell you not to touch his stuff?"

Luke laughed again, "Yes. He has some sort of OCD or something so when his pager went off, he told me not to touch anything and he would unpack when he returned."

"A neat freak moving in with four slobs." Faith laughed, "This should be fun."

"Faith, don't do anything that would make him upset."

"Now why would I do something like that?" Faith smiled at him, "So, why did it take him so long after you gave him the key to move in?"

Luke shrugged, "Something about not wanting to leave Katie and Jacob alone."

"But now he is?"

"Chris is moving in with them and you know that Reid doesn't like seeing him at work so having to deal with him at home too. Plus, after Halloween we've been talking about him moving in. We've all just been too busy."

Later that night, Luke was sitting on the couch, reading a book. He was curled up under a blanket. His glasses slowly sliding down his nose. A fire was crackling in the fireplace. It was almost midnight. Faith, Natalie and Ethan were all in bed after the four of them had played a game of Monopoly. Luke was listening to music from his computer. The song was _The Way You Love Me_ by Faith Hill. Something he would never admit to listening to, to anyone. Reid was yet to return. That was, until the door opened and he walked in.

"I thought you would be in bed by now." he said, locking the door behind him.

"I thought you would be home earlier." Luke replied, setting his book on the coffee table.

Reid walked over and sat on the couch next to him. He laid his head back on the couch and sighed deeply. His eyes were closed and he could feel Luke scooting closer.

"What the hell are we listening to?" Reid's head snapped up and looked at Luke who had a sheepish grin plastered on his face, "Since when do you listen to Faith Hill?"

Just then the song ended, but the next song was _This Kiss_, also by Faith Hill.

"Seriously, since when do you listen to Faith Hill?" Reid laughed

Luke shrugged, "Since Faith downloaded a bunch of songs onto my iPod that I never knew about. Never got around to deleting them."

Reid was laughing harder, "Didn't peg Faith to be a Faith Hill fan, unless it's because they share a name in common."

Luke laughed with him as the song died out. The next song was _Take Me Away_ by Fefe Dobson. Reid just looked at Luke.

"Really, could you play something not sung by a girl?"

Luke laughed again before pulling away from him to change the song.

"How about Johnny Cash?" Luke asked, not looking away from the iPod.

"No thank you."

"Josh Turner? Deirks Bentley? Trace Adkins?"

"Something not country?"

"You lived in Texas for years and you're not a country fan?" Luke looked at him, "What am I saying, you probably never listened to music."

"Hey, I have my own iPod loaded with music thank you." Reid replied back.

"Like what?" Luke finally settled on _Smooth Criminal_ by Michael Jackson before he curled up next to Reid again.

"Like, I don't really know anymore." Reid replied, "That is still at my condo in Texas."

Luke snorted, "You still have your condo in Texas? After almost a year of living here."

Reid shrugged, "Well, I never really did expect I would be sticking around so long."

"But now you are."

Reid nodded, "I was going to work on getting the rest of my things from Texas and selling the condo throughout the week or so."

Luke started laughing, "Faith was making fun of you for only having two boxes of things brought over from Katie's today."

"Where are they? I remember setting them on the table back there." Reid pointed behind them at the dining table.

"Yeah. Faith and Nat were threatening to go through them so I moved them up to our room."

"Our room." Reid repeated, "I like the sound of that." he smiled at Luke.

Luke smiled back, "So, how was the surgery?"

"Good. The guy will live." Reid replied

"What took you so long to return? Or did the surgery take all nine hours you were gone?"

"No. I decided to check on some other patients and just lost track of time."

"That's going to happen a lot, isn't it."

"Yup."

"At least I have things to do to keep me busy like raising my siblings, the foundation and the shipping company." Luke laughed

"Don't forget the almost finished Neurology wing."

"Right. That too." Luke nodded, "I still need to be caught up with that. The assistant that has been filling in for me these past few months is going on vacation soon."

"Oh, Katie and Doogie have invited us to the Hughes' Thanksgiving dinner."

"So, we're getting two Thanksgiving dinners. Lucky you." Luke laughed

"Yeah, whatever." Reid shrugged, "Have you heard from Noah about him coming to the farm for Thanksgiving or Christmas?"

"Not yet." Luke frowned, "Why are you so interested in him being there? You hate him."

"Something Natalie and I talked about when she was sick in September."

"When did you two talk?"

"The night she was in the hospital. You were sleeping and when I came to check on you two, she was awake. We talked for a bit and she started talking about him and was on the verge of crying."

"Why didn't you tell me? And that must have been hard on you, whatever she said. Sorry."

Reid shrugged, "Like you said, Noah is family..."

"But so are you now." Luke interupted

"Yes, but he was here for years. She thinks of him as an older brother. She was just upset that she has only seen him twice since your parents died." Reid continued, "I told her that I was sure you would make sure he was there for the holidays. Then she hugged me."

Luke started laughing, "And how'd you take that? The hug I mean."

Reid shrugged again, "It stopped her from crying." he smiled

"So you really wouldn't mind Noah being there for Thanksgiving or Christmas?"

"Of course I would. He's your ex." Reid replied, "But he's also apart of the Snyder family and Natalie wants him there."

"She wants you there too. She is already talking about what to get you for Christmas." Luke smiled at him, "She wants to get your the perfect Christmas present."

"So she's going to wrap you up in a bow for me?" Reid smiled

Luke started laughed and Reid joined him.

"Come on. Let's go to bed. You must be exhausted." Luke got to his feet.

"I was until I walked in and saw my hot boyfriend in those glasses." Reid stood up also and wrapped his arms around Luke's waist, pulling him closer, "When's the last time I said you look really really hot with glasses on?"

"Last week I think." Luke replied, wrapping his own arms around Reid's neck.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

"Tell me again why I had to pick you up here?" Reid walked into Luke's office at Grimaldi shipping.

He was following Luke inside, who had just got out of a meeting.

"Because, you wanted to pick me up before we had to head over to Katie's for dinner and since I had an emergency meeting this morning, what would be the point of me driving home only to turn right around in your car minutes later when you were at the hospital? Grimaldi is between the hospital and Katie's anyway."

Reid shrugged, "Okay, point taken."

Luke, who was wearing his reading glasses again for the fourth day in a row, took them off to rub at his eyes before putting them back on.

"Aren't those just for reading? You wont be doing a whole lot of reading at dinner." Reid leaned against the desk with his knees as he looked at Luke scrambling around with papers on the desk.

"Yeah, I know. But lately my eyes are hurting unless I wear them."

Reid snorted, "Shouldn't that be the other way around?"

Luke glared at him, "Not funny."

"Right sorry. Did you book an appointment to get it checked out?"

"Yeah. I have one next week just before Thanksgiving."

"Oh, so I get another week of you wearing your reading glasses all day?"

"Possibly." Luke smiled, "Depends on if I want to have a headache all day or not."

Reid snorted again, "Sorry. Just, never really throught your eyes would go before mine."

Luke laughed, "Did you just make a statement about your old age?"

"No."

"Yes you did." Luke was still laughing, "Come on old man, we're going to be late for dinner."

"Don't call me old man." Reid followed him back out of the office, "I've never seen you complain about our age difference before."

Luke was still laughing, he couldn't help it, "That's because I'm not complaining about it. To me, it's a total turn on to have a boyfriend that is eleven years older."

Reid smiled as they headed for the parking lot.

"Tell me again why we actually agreed to have dinner with Katie and Doogie a week before Thanksgiving, where we will be having dinner with their whole family?" Reid asked as they got into his car.

"I don't really know." Luke replied, "Let's just go. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can eat and return home where it will just be the two of us because Ethan and the girls are at the farm for the day."

Reid smiled, "Could we just call Katie and tell her you're sick so we can't make it?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I've already talked to her today."

"Okay. I'll make the sacrifice of being sick."

Luke snorted, "Katie would be right over with soup and whatever else to take care of you. So whatever you're thinking, would never happen."

Reid just grumbled but didn't say another word. They reached Katie's apartment and didn't even have to knock because Chris was opening the door as they walked up. He let them in, explaining that Katie was having him run to the store for last minute items.

"Reid! Luke!" Katie squealed from the kitchen, "So glad you could make it."

They both hugged and kissed her cheek. Reid went straight to the fridge to grab himself a beer and Luke a water. He then walked over to Jacob's playpen. Jacob was sitting there, drooling and giggling. Katie watched him.

"He didn't want to come over since we're going to be here for Thanksgiving next week." Luke told her with a slight laugh.

"He wanted some alone time with you, huh." Katie smiled

"Yeah. But I know deep down, he wanted to have dinner with you. Even if that does mean sitting and talking with Chris for more then five minutes."

Katie laughed, "I know I asked earlier when I called, but how are you all doing?"

"Good." Luke nodded, "Reid's been helping Nat with a science project for school."

"He didn't tell me that." Katie frowned, "We talked the other day and he said he was hanging out with Natalie. Were they working on the project then?"

"Yeah. I took Faith and Ethan to the park but Natalie and Reid stayed at home to work on the project. They're almost finished. Reid's going to be taking it to the science fair for her after Thanksgiving. You and Chris are welcome to come to the fair with us."

"That would be wonderful. Thank you."

"Are you two done talking about me yet?" Reid came to stand next to Luke at the counter.

"What makes you think we've been talking about you?" Katie asked, going back to the food.

"You both were watching me with Jacob the whole time you were muttering together."

Katie and Luke just laughd. Once dinner was over, Luke and Reid returned home for a little time alone before Faith, Natalie and Ethan were to return from the farm for the night. Reid was sitting in the middle of the couch with Luke staddling him. They were making out when the kids walked in the door. Ethan, who was too hyped up, just ran right passed them and into the other room. Natalie started giggled while Faith covered both their eyes.

"Ewwwww!" Faith moaned, "You do have a bedroom you know."

Luke started laughing, "What are you all doing back so early?" he asked as he slid off Reid to sit next to him on the couch.

"Thought it was about time to return home." Faith replied, "Ethan is so high on sugar, uncle Jack thought it was time to let you two take care of him."

"Of course." Reid smiled, "Feed him all sorts of sugary treats and send 'em home."

"Happens all the time." Luke patted his shoulder, "But he's nothing like me hyped up on sugar. He'll be out like a light soon."

"Nothing like you hyped up on sugar?" Reid cocked his eyebrow, "I don't think I've ever seen you _hyped up on sugar_."

"And you don't want to." Faith plopped down on the other side of Reid.

Natalie climbed on the couch so she was sitting half on Luke and half on Reid.

"Why not?" Reid asked, adjusting to the new additions to the couch.

"He talks a bazillion miles an hour." Natalie replied, "And half the things he says don't make sense in the least."

"But when he crashes, he really crashes." Faith added, "One minute he'll be jumping off the walls and the next, BAM, he hits the floor and is out."

Reid started laughing, "I think I would like to see that."

"The morning after it'll be like he's hung over from drinking." Faith added softly before she realized what she was saying, "Sorry. Shouldn't have added that part."

"It's fine Faith." Luke smiled, "At least with sugar, I'm not drunk and actually hung over. It wont affect my kidney."

"And how is that different from Ethan being hyped on sugar?" Reid asked

"He gradually comes down from it." Luke told him, "He doesn't crash like I do but he does get really tired. In about a half hour or so he'll be yawning and ready for bed."

"Maybe we should give him sugar before bed every night." Reid suggested, "That way, we don't have to fight with him to go to bed."

Luke snorted, "We? You're always at Katie's singing to get Jacob to sleep half the time. Or at work."

"I didn't know you sing." Natalie and Faith both piped up.

"And neither of you ever will." Reid replied

"Just ask Katie." Luke told them, "She recorded him singing a Justin Timberlake song on her phone."

"What!" Reid's eyes widened, "She did what now? And how do you know about this?"

Luke started laughing, "When you went to the bathroom earlier when we were over there for dinner. She let me listen to it. You've got a good singing voice."

"Thanks but again, she did what now!"

"Okay. How about I go and check on Ethan." Luke stood up after Natalie seemed to scoot completely onto Reid's lap while they were talking.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Even after five months of being with Luke, almost four of them which he was helping raise Luke's younger siblings, Reid never would have expected this is where he would be. Sitting in Al's Diner with a seventeen year old who was texting away on her phone with a boy, an eleven year old who was staring out the window, drinking a strawberry milkshake and a five year old who was coloring on a piece of paper that Reid had to take from a journal he was reading because the five year old was bugging him about being bored. All while waiting for Luke to arrive to eat with them. It had been about twenty minutes since Reid and the kids had arrived at the small diner, having pushed two tables together against the wall with the windows so they could all sit together. They had already ordered and Faith knew what Luke would get so they had ordered for him. Thankfully, their food had not arrived yet either.

"So sorry I'm late." Luke walked up to them.

Reid hadn't even seen him walk into the diner. He was too busy looking between the three kids. Ethan and Natalie were sitting in the booth while Faith sat to the right of Natalie. Reid was sitting in front of Ethan, his back to the rest of the diner. Luke sat down next to him, in front of Natalie and next to Faith. Natalie, who had been staring out the window, turned around in her seat to face Luke. She sat her milkshake back down on the table.

"We already ordered for you." Faith said, without looking up from her phone.

"Thank you." Luke said before turning to Reid, "Sorry my appointment took longer than I thought that it would."

"No problem. They were all entertained the whole time." Reid smiled, kissing him, "No glasses I assume means the doc figured out what was wrong?"

"Yeah." Luke replied, "Wore them too long, my eyes got use to them. So, he gave me some eye drops to use and I shouldn't wear my glasses for more then an hour a night for at least two weeks."

Reid frowned and Luke laughed. Just then their food arrive. Faith finally put her phone away and Ethan sat the pen he was using to color down and the five of them started eating in almost total silence. There was no talking, only the sounds of them chewing and forks or knifes scrapping against plates.

After being the first to finish, Reid leaned closer to Luke to whisper in his ear, "Did you get a hold of him?"

Luke knew exactly who he was talking about and nodded, "He'll be here tomorrow night. Going to be staying at the farm for the weekend."

Reid nodded, "What all did he say when you asked?"

"I just told him Nat wanted him to be there for the holidays. He said fine for Thanksgiving but doesn't know about Christmas."

Nodding again, Reid straightened up in his chair. Reid didn't really like the idea of Noah Mayer being there during the holidays but he was wanted there by Natalie and Reid also knew that Luke would want him there since Noah was still apart of the family, wither Reid liked it or not. He also knew that he himself was part of the family. Something he would never admit to liking or if anyone told him a year ago this is where he would be, he would tell them to check themselves into a mental ward.

"So how's that science project coming along?" Luke asked Natalie.

"We finished it this morning!" she beamed, "Reid locked it away so Ethan doesn't touch it and ruin it before next week for the fair."

"That's great." Luke smiled at Reid, "Oh and Katie and Chris will probably be coming to the fair with us. Katie wants to see the masterpiece of a project you two cooked up."

Reid rolled his eyes and Luke just laughed.

As they all slowly started to finish their food, Reid finishing off half of Luke's, they paid and headed out. It was getting colder and colder every day so they all wore thicker jackets to keep warm. Natalie went straight to holding Reid's hand while Luke carried Ethan and Faith walked ahead of them, texting once again. They made their way through Old Town, stopping at Java for coffee and hot chocolate before returning home for the day.

There were now boxes just about everywhere. They were all filled with things of Reid's from his condo back in Texas. For the past week, he had been working with Lucinda and a group of movers to get whatever he wanted brought to town. He had flown down to Dallas for two days to collect everything and to put his condo up for sale. Not even a day after he returned someone was already wanting to buy the condo from him, so he no longer had any ties to Dallas. But most of the boxes were still packed in the house.

He had been too busy at the hospital to fully unpack and being the OCD neat freak that he was, didn't want Luke or any of the kids to help him unpack. He would unpack a few boxes every chance that he got but he still had quite a few to go through. Both Faith and Natalie had already figured out a few of his OCD things and had fun with them. Reid would get angry but also thought it was funny, unless they actually did something horrible to his toothbrush or something else that he hated to be moved and touched.

Luke did his best to keep them from doing such things but it didn't always work. He had already warned Faith about doing such things when Reid had first moved in with them after Halloween but she was a teenager. She never really listened to their parents, why would she listen to him? And Natalie, seeing as she was between being a child and being a teen, she looked up to Faith so whatever Faith was doing, Natalie wanted to do.


	20. Chapter Twenty

Thanksgiving had finally rolled around. Reid and Luke were getting ready to head to Katie's for dinner with the Hughes' before heading to the farm later in the day for dinner with the Snyder's. Faith, Natalie and Ethan were already at the farm for the day so they could spend the time with the rest of the family.

"Reid, we're going to be late." Luke was in the living room, yelling for Reid upstairs.

He heard a grunt and Reid was walking into the living room. Luke smiled, seeing Reid dressed up nicely in a suit, without the jacket and tie, just like he was.

"I still don't get why I couldn't just wear my scrubs." Reid mumbled, grabbing his jacket.

Luke laughed, "Because it's Thankgiving and you're not working today."

"Unless someone has a brain injury." Reid replied, "Oh please someone get a brain injury."

"Reid!" Luke looked horrified, "How could you want someone to have a brain injury just so you can get out of dinner with the Hughes?"

"Easily, I just did." Reid replied, "And it's not all of them. Mostly just Chris... and possibly Kim. She still doesn't like me too much."

"Well, you still have not apologized for hitting her car."

Reid huffed, "It was a fender bender, nothing more."

Shaking his head, Luke started pushing Reid towards the door, "Just think of all the food you'll be getting today from both the Hughes family and my family."

A smile spread across Reid's face as they headed for the car.

When they reached Katie's, Luke quickly spotted Margo's car, Casey's car and Kim's car. He didn't know if they were the only three there are if Tom, Alison and Bob were there too. Reaching the apartment, the door was open and there was a lot of talking going on. Everyone seemed to be there already as they walked in.

"Reid! Luke!" Katie squealed from the kitchen, "Where are Faith, Natalie and Ethan?"

"The farm." Luke smiled, walking to give her a hug, "They aren't like Reid. They wont be able to eat two dinners."

Katie giggled as she hugged and kissed Reid.

"Well, the food is almost ready." she pulled away from him, "So, go talk with everyone else."

"I'm good staying right here." Reid said, grabbing a beer from the fridge.

Luke and Katie both rolled their eyes as Luke headed over to the couch where Casey was sitting, Jacob in his lap.

"Hey, dude!" Casey smiled at him.

"Hey, how was Carbondale?" Luke sat down next to him.

"Great!" Casey replied, "Will and Gwen say hello."

Casey had gone down to Carbondale for the weekend to spend it with Will and Gwen and their four year old daughter Hallie. Everyone sat around, just talking for a little over a half hour before the food was done. They all then collected around a table that was moved between the kitchen and living room big enough for everyone.

The seating went clockwise: Katie, Reid, Luke, Casey, Alison, Margo, Tom, Daniel, Bob, Kim, Chris, Jacob.


	21. Chapter Twenty One

"Why don't we go around the table and say what we are thankful for?" Katie smiled at everyone, "I'll start and Reid can finish."

"Why does he get to finish?" Chris asked

"Because, he's going to need time to think of something to say without insulting someone." Katie replied, "So, I am thankful for Jacob and family and of course, my new best friend, Dr. Reid Oliver. But I am really thankful because I found love again when I never thought I would."

Everyone turned to Chris, since Jacob was still too young to even talk. Chris smiled and was about to speak when Luke's phone vibrated in his pocket.

"Sorry, I have to take this, it's the farm." Luke said, standing from the table, "Go ahead and continue." he made his way into the hall of the apartment.

Reid was not paying attention to anyone as they went around the table saying thanks. He was too occupied by watching Luke pace in the little space of the hallway, running his hand through his hair. His head was down casted to the carpet but Reid could see a look of fear on his face.

"Reid... Reid!"

Reid's head snapped back to those around the table. Everyone was looking at him.

"It's your turn." Katie smiled at him.

"Um, I'm just thankful to have Luke and all of you in my life. Except for Doogie." he stood, "Excuse me."

Reid heard snickering from some people at the table while complains came from the others as he made his way over to Luke in the hall. Luke looked up as Reid approached him.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm on my way." Luke mumbled into the phone before snapping it shut, "I have to get to the farm, Natalie's missing."

"I'll come with you."

"No. Stay here. Spend time with Katie."

"Katie is the only one I would want to spend time with, if I didn't have you. I'm coming with you, since we only brought one car anyway."

"Thank you." Luke smiled sadly as they made they way back to the table, "I'm so sorry Katie. Natalie's gone missing, we've got to go."

"Oh, it's not a problem, Luke. I hope you find her."

"Where do you think she went?" Margo asked

Luke shrugged, "They're searching the farm right now but it's getting really cold out and her jacket is still at the farm."

"Let's go." Reid placed a hand on Luke's lower back.

They said their goodbyes and left the apartment. They got into the car and Reid drove them to the farm.

"Have you found her?" Luke asked, walking into the kitchen, Reid right behind him.

"Oh, boys." Emma hugged each of them, "Not yet I'm afraid."

"Are any of the horses missing, maybe she took a ride?"

Carly shook her head, "Jack just checked. All horses are there."

"Was she in the loft of the barn?" Reid asked

This time it was Faith who shook her head. Emma, Carly and Faith were the only three not out looking for Natalie. Jack was out there with Dusty, Janet, Parker, JJ and Sage.

"Where's Eth?" Luke asked

"In the parlor." Faith replied, "I sat him in front of the TV. He doesn't actually know Nat is missing."

"I'm going to go out and help look." Luke turned to Reid.

"You know what, I may know where she is." Reid state.

"Really, where?"

"I'll go and check, you can stay here. I'll call you if I find her." Reid kissed Luke on the cheek and headed back out the door.


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

It didn't take Reid that long to make his way from the farm, back to their home. Walking into the living room, everything was turned off and it was quiet. He made his way through the living room and upstairs. Reaching the top of the stairs, he could see a light flooding the hall from the room at the end of the hall. He made is way down the hall and pushed the door open. There he found Natalie curled up into a ball on her side, crying, on Lily and Holden's bed. He walked over to the bed and sat down, placing his hand on the small of her back and rubbing circles.

"I miss them." she whispered

"Everyone does, Nattie." Reid said, leaned forward so he could see her face, "But you should have told someone."

"Everyone was busy being happy and getting ready for dinner." she finally sat up and sniffled.

Reid wiped away the tears on her cheeks with his thumb, "You could have called Luke or me."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. The good thing is, I knew where to find you." Reid stood up, "Come on."

Natalie took his hand and they headed back out of the house. Reid called Luke and told him he found her and they were on their way back to the farm. By the time they reached the farm though, Natalie had fallen asleep in the backseat. He parked, turned off the car and got out. Just as he was getting Natalie out of the car, Luke came up to them.

"Where did you find her?" Luke asked as he watched a sleeping Natalie snuggle into Reid's neck.

"Where she went missing to on Halloween." Reid replied, adjusting Natalie in his arms.

Luke smiled, "Mom and Dad's room at the house."

"Bingo." Reid replied as they headed back into the house.

"Oh, you found her." Emma gasped as they entered.

"Just take her upstairs to sleep until dinner." Luke told Reid, "Her room is the third door on the right."

Reid nodded and headed upstairs after Luke opened the door to the stairs for him.


End file.
